A Helping Hand
by Kikibowen
Summary: Jack has made it threw the shooting only to have later on meet Jo! Jo has a sick father whom has abused her and leaves for days drinking, she tries to be the mother for her four old brother that died.How will Jack coop with seeing his girlfriend go threw what he had to as a child.Rated M for sexual abuse an sexual situation and language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :i don't own Four Brothers or he game Twister

Chapter one:

Jack mercer had had a major turn of his life, being shot and also finding someone he thought would be a serious relationship maybe marriage.

She was 22 and had been in someone that actually once worked with Jerry and just got out of the phone sex jobs.

Jack loved that she took him as is.

He loved her and her family loved him. But he has a rough time with her father Kevin..

She may have forgave him for what he caused in her life but he was having a hard time accepting the mutual agreement to pretend like it didn't happen.

The house phone was ringing ..

Jack was on the couch with the tv on low volume. It sounded as if the ring was more annoying with dead silence. "Hello?" he answered with a tone of annoyed hinting. "Ay jack!I had called your damn phone like 3 times, it's called a mobile phone for a reason!" Angel said loudly. "Come on shhhh , I'm trying to keep it down here..Jo has had headache." He softly replied rolling his eyes. "Ohh"he chuckled. "well how about the laying down the pipe"angel said picking on him to get a rise. "Tried it ,that's why she asleep".He cooly said low looking to the side of the couch she was on with a blanket on her.

"Well..I wasn't expecting to know all that..but bobby wants to have a hang out around 4 when he rolls into town" the older brother snapped .

-ooooo-3:26

Joanna was getting ready to go see her family while putting on makeup and primping her hair in the big mirror in the came from behind her with his arms crossed and leaned across the bathroom doorframe watching her closely." So how long do I expect not to see you?" he asked being over protected at times."I'd say hmm 3 hours over at the fam" she answered while putting up her lip gloss. He was looking down by then an bravely asked" Why do you get so dolled up when you go over there?"

"You've got nerve!" she growled turned around to him. " You know how he looks at you aimlessly "he started with rushed words." Stop just stop bringing up something you weren't there for."she said and got to scared of this topic cause Jackie knows first hand how she feels. He got the feeling of being shot down which he hated. "I know your prolly mad at me but I'm sorry.." her voiced said shaky.

"I'll be waiting in the car" is all she got out of him with him putting his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

-0000-

"Bastard ass fairy" bobby said while he hugged his little brother.

"Can't really keep that joke up much longer"angel sighed ." oh yeh cause that little bi racial beauty your with,damn she is fine if I recall," Bobby said back smirking to Jack. Jack just smirked back knowing bobby actually remembers exactly what she looks like since he flirts with her. "Where's that fine girl at huh? " His older bro asked raising his eyebrows. "family's house..." Jack said with a hint of guilt.

"Dafuck is she there for again?, really?" Angel growled. Bobby shook his head in disgust with his hands over his eyes. " I know, I try to explain to her-" he started with bobby cutting him off" he's a fucking bastard, a drunk ass bastard .. "

-Joanna was already playing the game "twister " with her little brother. It was less fun with less people but still bonding time with her little brother since she moved out. Kevin her father would just drink a beer or two while watching her only. The man was very sick and at times flirted with his daughter after the death of her mother years ago . " Dad, what are you going to do for mikas birthday next week" Jo asked her half there father as they were putting up the twister game." God

I dont know , tight on my money you know out of my job Girly." he said drinking his beer an grabbed for the remote. "oh..I can pull some extra cash if you need it?"she said sighing, he did this every year.

" Gah if you insist !" he said goofy like. " I'm going to give you 80 bucks for food daddy, not beer!" Mika and you need some in the fridge. " I love you " he said as she handed him the twenties from her wallet. "love you" she said back. Then she heard the car horn honk twice from out their house was the amplia . "He's here on time..of course " Jo said looking out the window. Jack didn't even wait for her to get outside, more like the honk was a warning than a call, he knocked on the door. " Jackie ! Mila yelled franticly to the door. He had unlocked the door letting him in. "Hey buddy" jack said kneeling down for a hug. "Someone is 5 next week!?" Jack asked, "mhmm , I'll be this old" he said holding up his hand. " Where's your sister?" he said shortly worried . " Living room with dad" he said holding his hand leading him as he closed the front door. "Babe." ..."Jackie" Jo answered as she sat by her dad "See you've already started the drinking Kevin " Jack said above him. "its been a few less than yesterday" he pointed to trash of glass .

" Jo , the guys are waiting and I'm ready.." he said not taking his eyes off her examining her. She rolled her eyes and got her jacket out the closest "love you mika , see you in a few days" Jo said kissing his forehead an brushing his curls back. Kevin got up and hugged his daughter an an went in to shake hands with jack. Who pretend like he didn't see him going to shake his hand an walked away. " He's a nice guy but he's a prick at times Joanna" Kevin commented with a cough after. Jack had heard what he said but didn't want to be a actual prick in front of a 4 year old "She shook her head an said her goodbyes, leading to a car ride of judgement from 3 men.

"Jo he did horrible things to you" jack said in his room while she sat on the bed angry. " He hit you..he's calls you out your name and he touched you."

" I can't stand the way he looks at you , you may not see it cause your used To it but is disgusting babe" he said had touched her at 18, a adult but flirting with her at 17 She has never forgotten the

Day her baby brother was playing on the floor as she babysat him an he kept forwarding how she's going to be a good mother one day an then processed to tell her how she is going to make a man very happy in bed one day an It should be someone like him. She always denied.

He sat by her as she had a glazed look over her face. " I just want to be like before" she whispered holding her boyfriend . He kissed her passionately. She felt all her worry an troubles do away for moment as he caress her face. She knew he was going to make love to her doing this long kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled .he got up and locked the door for privacy since bobby an angel were there. Bobby was fixing a sandwich in the kitchen when he heard a light moan from the thinnish walls. " Damn she is fine" bobby mumbled hearing her an Angel were playing around actually listening to see what " game" jack was laying down. Minutes went by and he had finished, he walked out the room with only plaid pjs on an sat down with her brothers who has that look on their face. " That was fast!" angel said straight up. " WelI can't help what happens " he mumbled back. " Jackie you better be using rubbers?" Bobby asked in the voice like their mom would shed asked all their sons.

"uhhh..." was all that came out from the youngest brother. " fuck man !" bobby groaned jealously. " Crazy ass girl doesn't even know about pregnancy ?" angel proclaimed . " Shut up she's on the pill" jack said annoyed.

" But seriously jack, don't you ever take your eyes off that fine ass cause if I hear y'all slipt, I'm diving in on dibs before her old man." Bobby chuckled . Angel an Jack stared him down in disbelieve he made that joke. Jack got up an went down the hall. "Hey i went too far I'm sorry" he yelled to him knowing he went to far an felt like jack would never tell him anything personal again after that.

"Angel why didn't your big ass

Mouth stop mine "bobby growled like it wasnt his fault now.

**first fanfic I've ever published, reviews an feedback are welcome,thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :i don't own Four Brothers or he game Twister

Chapter one:

Jack mercer had had a major turn of his life, being shot and also finding someone he thought would be a serious relationship maybe marriage.

She was 22 and had been in someone that actually once worked with Jerry and just got out of the phone sex jobs.

Jack loved that she took him as is.

He loved her and her family loved him. But he has a rough time with her father Kevin..

She may have forgave him for what he caused in her life but he was having a hard time accepting the mutual agreement to pretend like it didn't happen.

The house phone was ringing ..

Jack was on the couch with the tv on low volume. It sounded as if the ring was more annoying with dead silence. "Hello?" he answered with a tone of annoyed hinting. "Ay jack!I had called your damn phone like 3 times, it's called a mobile phone for a reason!" Angel said loudly. "Come on shhhh , I'm trying to keep it down here..Jo has had headache." He softly replied rolling his eyes. "Ohh"he chuckled. "well how about the laying down the pipe"angel said picking on him to get a rise. "Tried it ,that's why she asleep".He cooly said low looking to the side of the couch she was on with a blanket on her.

"Well..I wasn't expecting to know all that..but bobby wants to have a hang out around 4 when he rolls into town" the older brother snapped .

-ooooo-3:26

Joanna was getting ready to go see her family while putting on makeup and primping her hair in the big mirror in the came from behind her with his arms crossed and leaned across the bathroom doorframe watching her closely." So how long do I expect not to see you?" he asked being over protected at times."I'd say hmm 3 hours over at the fam" she answered while putting up her lip gloss. He was looking down by then an bravely asked" Why do you get so dolled up when you go over there?"

"You've got nerve!" she growled turned around to him. " You know how he looks at you aimlessly "he started with rushed words." Stop just stop bringing up something you weren't there for."she said and got to scared of this topic cause Jackie knows first hand how she feels. He got the feeling of being shot down which he hated. "I know your prolly mad at me but I'm sorry.." her voiced said shaky.

"I'll be waiting in the car" is all she got out of him with him putting his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

-0000-

"Bastard ass fairy" bobby said while he hugged his little brother.

"Can't really keep that joke up much longer"angel sighed ." oh yeh cause that little bi racial beauty your with,damn she is fine if I recall," Bobby said back smirking to Jack. Jack just smirked back knowing bobby actually remembers exactly what she looks like since he flirts with her. "Where's that fine girl at huh? " His older bro asked raising his eyebrows. "family's house..." Jack said with a hint of guilt.

"Dafuck is she there for again?, really?" Angel growled. Bobby shook his head in disgust with his hands over his eyes. " I know, I try to explain to her-" he started with bobby cutting him off" he's a fucking bastard, a drunk ass bastard .. "

-Joanna was already playing the game "twister " with her little brother. It was less fun with less people but still bonding time with her little brother since she moved out. Kevin her father would just drink a beer or two while watching her only. The man was very sick and at times flirted with his daughter after the death of her mother years ago . " Dad, what are you going to do for mikas birthday next week" Jo asked her half there father as they were putting up the twister game." God

I dont know , tight on my money you know out of my job Girly." he said drinking his beer an grabbed for the remote. "oh..I can pull some extra cash if you need it?"she said sighing, he did this every year.

" Gah if you insist !" he said goofy like. " I'm going to give you 80 bucks for food daddy, not beer!" Mika and you need some in the fridge. " I love you " he said as she handed him the twenties from her wallet. "love you" she said back. Then she heard the car horn honk twice from out their house was the amplia . "He's here on time..of course " Jo said looking out the window. Jack didn't even wait for her to get outside, more like the honk was a warning than a call, he knocked on the door. " Jackie ! Mila yelled franticly to the door. He had unlocked the door letting him in. "Hey buddy" jack said kneeling down for a hug. "Someone is 5 next week!?" Jack asked, "mhmm , I'll be this old" he said holding up his hand. " Where's your sister?" he said shortly worried . " Living room with dad" he said holding his hand leading him as he closed the front door. "Babe." ..."Jackie" Jo answered as she sat by her dad "See you've already started the drinking Kevin " Jack said above him. "its been a few less than yesterday" he pointed to trash of glass .

" Jo , the guys are waiting and I'm ready.." he said not taking his eyes off her examining her. She rolled her eyes and got her jacket out the closest "love you mika , see you in a few days" Jo said kissing his forehead an brushing his curls back. Kevin got up and hugged his daughter an an went in to shake hands with jack. Who pretend like he didn't see him going to shake his hand an walked away. " He's a nice guy but he's a prick at times Joanna" Kevin commented with a cough after. Jack had heard what he said but didn't want to be a actual prick in front of a 4 year old "She shook her head an said her goodbyes, leading to a car ride of judgement from 3 men.

"Jo he did horrible things to you" jack said in his room while she sat on the bed angry. " He hit you..he's calls you out your name and he touched you."

" I can't stand the way he looks at you , you may not see it cause your used To it but is disgusting babe" he said had touched her at 18, a adult but flirting with her at 17 She has never forgotten the

Day her baby brother was playing on the floor as she babysat him an he kept forwarding how she's going to be a good mother one day an then processed to tell her how she is going to make a man very happy in bed one day an It should be someone like him. She always denied.

He sat by her as she had a glazed look over her face. " I just want to be like before" she whispered holding her boyfriend . He kissed her passionately. She felt all her worry an troubles do away for moment as he caress her face. She knew he was going to make love to her doing this long kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled .he got up and locked the door for privacy since bobby an angel were there. Bobby was fixing a sandwich in the kitchen when he heard a light moan from the thinnish walls. " Damn she is fine" bobby mumbled hearing her an Angel were playing around actually listening to see what " game" jack was laying down. Minutes went by and he had finished, he walked out the room with only plaid pjs on an sat down with her brothers who has that look on their face. " That was fast!" angel said straight up. " WelI can't help what happens " he mumbled back. " Jackie you better be using rubbers?" Bobby asked in the voice like their mom would shed asked all their sons.

"uhhh..." was all that came out from the youngest brother. " fuck man !" bobby groaned jealously. " Crazy ass girl doesn't even know about pregnancy ?" angel proclaimed . " Shut up she's on the pill" jack said annoyed.

" But seriously jack, don't you ever take your eyes off that fine ass cause if I hear y'all slipt, I'm diving in on dibs before her old man." Bobby chuckled . Angel an Jack stared him down in disbelieve he made that joke. Jack got up an went down the hall. "Hey i went too far I'm sorry" he yelled to him knowing he went to far an felt like jack would never tell him anything personal again after that.

"Angel why didn't your big ass

Mouth stop mine "bobby growled like it wasnt his fault now.

**first fanfic I've ever published, reviews an feedback are welcome,thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own the movie .

Just the sweet thoughts of Garrett /jack!

Another things I would like add is Kevin my character would look a little like that creepy from the lovely bones. And Jo is sorta like the Jordan sparks look.

Jo couldn't wait around anymore for Jack, she felt like waiting around in front of other people were uncomfortable mainly when the feeling is 'worried'.

" I'm going to excuse myself now.." she said getting up an not giving direct eye contact.

"Please stay..make yourself at home, your no bother." Camille faintly said as she kept looking out the windows expecting to she Jacks slender body figure coming back .

" I just want to go home." she plead crying moving past them.

Jerry hated seeing a woman cry, an didn't know what to say letting her leave the house.

She took out her cell and started to call her old friends that she hadn't spoke to in awhile but was still there for her.

" Hey..yeah..I know long time no speak..I need to have you get me ...please... Yes everything is..not ok." she sobbed .

Jack paid for his drinks and dialed his hope to be still girlfriend .

"Baby pick up." he chanted to the dialing.

"What!?" her voice snapped picking up almost missing the call.

" Let me explain I wasn't running off on us..I needed to think about how I was going to prepare-"

" Prepare on getting your shit out my house, cool." she answered back and then hung up.

He choked up and face turned red in fury he was piss drunk already.

Bobby went over to him and guided him to his car parked across the street . Tho Bobby had a few less drinks than his brother he drove drunk normally. Something he had done a lot in his younger years anyways. Jack had settled in while Bobby looked after him, he was a light weight.

He thought back on the times before he had hurt her...she forgave him.

The times she hurt him and he would forgive her.

Jo had gotten out the shower of her friends .

She knew she was going to forgive Jack she had so much history with him and so much love.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before her friend asked her a million questions.

She also went to school with him and knew he was troubled an didn't much care for him.

A knock on the door interrupted her drying herself off.

" Jo Anna Lee Kyle !, I need for you to tell me what's going on in order for me to help." she said frankly.

Jo rolled her eyes an face palmed herself knowing that awkward car ride wasn't going to go unpunished.

" I'll tell you as long as you don't go all "ghetto" Kori." she exclaimed back to her snapping.

" I will not lose it , act ghetto, stupid, off the wall or looney ..whatever!" Kori Sighed.

" I've gotten myself knocked up..and the father wasn't happy about the news." Jo said leaning against the wall.

" May I ask who the father is" she started breathing hard and mouthing " please not jack."

Several times.

"Jack's..." Jo answered low an opened the door now with a towel on.

She went in to give her friend hug and gave a kiss on her forehead.

" He's a good guy but he's just kinda troubled that's all." kori said

" He wants to be a part of our lives but he's upset an scared cause I missed taking the pills ..I make excuses for him but he's really a good man" Jo rambled.

" I still think you could have settled with anyone else." Kori said.

-flashback-

" I want to meet your family." Jack said to Jo Anna while he was driving his car. " Theres no reason to meet my family Jackie..I promise" she smiled back shyly.

" I'd like to meet my girlfriend's family." he dropped knowing they hadn't made it official or anything.

Her heart basically jumped out her chest and had her palms got sweaty as he rubbed her hangs on her pants legs.

He chuckled " Is that okay with you doll?" he asked with those piercing blue eyes staring at her for a few seconds.

" Of course..I mean yes" she corrected herself trying not to sound desperate since she thought he would never go for her.

She found out as months went by he wasn't the rascal she heard about in school, he wasn't the misfit he dressed liked, he was sensitive, mysterious and loving.

But Kori never saw any of this cause she was actually the stuck up one that judged before knowing someone.

-end flashback-

Her phone was on vibrate around 2am and kept ringing, it was Jackie again who had sobered a bit up now.

She looked at the screen and actually had been hoping he call again.

She answered it.

"Hello Jack." she said

" Baby, come home please..we can work it out..I want to be there for you and my child." he said pleading.

" I was scared and upset but that doesn't matter, I want us to be a family..for our child to have what I didn't til I was 13 he said.

All the words he said were honest and pure ..

She nodded her head on the phone and finally answered back.

" I'll be home tomorrow baby."

8:35 am

She was dropped off by her friend in front of her house where she saw Bobby coming out the house.

He had this this look on his face that was stern and so similar to a parent waiting for their child to get home after midnight.

She waved goodbye to her friend as she drive off and walked up to the house in her head she pictured Bobby yelling at her like she was Sofi or something.

"Morning." Bobby said

"Hey there.." she muttered scared.

" He's up, waiting for you." he grunted glaring at her as she bit her bottom lip and opened the door.

Never did she think she'd be scared to walk into her own house. Jo heard Jackie putting something up heavy. She then saw it was a his guitar..he must have just got down playing something..Maybe that's why his brother was outside, he hated his music.

He notices her from the other room and stood up and greeted her with a hug that felt like forever, he moved his hands down her her stomach and kissed her forehead.

Um do you want to go tell Mika the news?" Jack asked getting excited. " I suppose he would love to hear he's going to be uncle before six even." she giggled.

"I hope dad will be happy too?" she asked .

" I could care less, he doesn't like me , I don't like him but it's called respect which he'll give our child!" he demanded.

It was weird to see him to passionate about this is early in, she didn't even know if she had the courage to tell her drunk father.

Bobby came in now an had his arms crossed at Jo , she smiled and hugged him knowing he was no threat.

He hugged her back .

Bobby had a lot of mixed emotions with Jo Anne that only Angel knew about.

Sometimes he would get annoyed by her but found her charming, beautiful and funny. He would love to have a brother -sisterly relationship but he had a growing lust for her that was off limits.

He may make a lot of jokes about how feels about her but there's truth to a lot of it.

"A uncle ?!" Mika exclaimed standing up on the couch. "Buy I'm just a kid" he said shocked.

"Are you excited bud?" Jackie asked waiting for him to answer but Kevin wasn't impressed tho.

" I hope you guys have twins and like four more." he said in such a sweet way.

" That's -wow - twins?!" Jack chuckled

"We'll see Mika." Jo answered rubbing her tummy.

Jack glared at Kevin who looked pissed. "I'm disappointed in you ..both" he snarled looking

at both of them. " Hey asshole , she's pregnant like it or not." Jack said back. Jo could tell this was not going to be pleasant evening. Mika should never have to have to hear or see the negative sides of life so young.

" I thought you were more responsible or did your MOTHER not give you that talk"he hinted at that word. "Damn it, now what the hell are you going to do, raise a child off a rock and roll career!" he added towards the man across him.

It hurt when he used her mother to make her feel bad, as if not having a mother now didn't hurt already, it brought years to her to even hear him talk shit about her boyfriend.

" Yes sir she did." she held her head down. Jack wasn't even going to answer him back.

" Your mother would flip in her grave!" Kevin snorted stepping his foot down.

Jack couldn't take much of this anymore, how could a man be so hateful at a joyous time. She wasn't a 15 year coming home with a thug boyfriend announcing her pregnancy .

" -And this is my Que to leave, see ya kid." Jack sprung up out his chair patting Mika on his head and putting his head in his pockets.

Little things such as that sparked that he was either nervous or trying not to hit something, which was her que to excuse herself. She kissed Mika goodbye on the cheek , " Dad I'm only human." she squeaked. " I know baby girl but even humans don't lay down with Dogs!" he growled. " Fuck you man!, your no saint either!" jack barked back.

" You think a fantasy of her makes you any better buddy!?" he demanded pointing at his girlfriend. " The only difference from me you and you is old dogs can't learn new tricks, you'll never change." he finished stroming out the house. Jo Anna began to feel ill.

Thank you the people who do read these chapters! Reviews are awesome Huns.I would like add that isn't a Bobby/Jo fanfic but there's a crush. Happy new years !


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter will be more of a absence of jack, sorry he shall return.

Chapter 4

She began to feel ill and left as well covering her mouth in shock how Kevin took the news.

Jack was waiting at the car for her and opened her door for her." Being here is torture for me babe,how do you keep coming over here?" He said started the car and the look in his eyes were watered also slightly red. He hated to cry but he felt weak doing it as well.

Se couldn't even answer him with the lump in her throat she just looked out the window.

" The man is as sick as the foster parents I came across, then he has nerve to say that shit in there about me!" he was on verge of tears behind the wheel.

She still sat there quiet.

Actually feeling guilty for not saying anything to defend him while they were at Kevin's.

About five weeks had went by since Jack had seen Kevin but of course Jo went by to attend the birthday party of her little brother, she didn't speak once to her father tho which she felt the need to have explanation for his actions.

She had been to one appointment for her checkup. It was amazing to see how small the life form they created was in the ultrasound pictures. They had made copies and gave to friends and family, of course when you have a child with a Mercer people are going to talk.

Jacks friends and band mates had mixed emotions. Some praised him on being a soon to be daddy, while the other 75% couldn't see why "He'd fuck up that way".

He felt like he got a lot of mess from females more than anything. Hearing a good looking man was going to be dad changes your outlook on someone at times.

Friday, Jack had a gig he had landed out of town that involved a few other bands that had been signed or either garage bands:

'Twisted'

'Flittered heart'

And 'Joan Brett'

" Bobby will be here with you before I leave babe...I should be back Saturday evening." he kissed her on the cheek while he packed his bag with axe spray, toothbrush and clothes. " Soo, guess what today is?" she asked spinning in her long white tee and capris .

" Umm hmmm I don't know." Jack replied sudden with a guess since he was busy. " 2 months today .." she sighed figuring he would know. He looked up and his mouth had dropped and he scratched his head to her comment.

" Ohh yeah." he simply replied like a guy would. He zipped up his bag and moved on to tuning his guitar . "I'm excited for you babe, but really?!" she snapped crossing her arms and walking out their bedroom. She was about to go to the kitchen when she heard a knock on their front door and heard whistling.

She was pissed she had to turn back to go to the door, swinging it open stood Bobby.

White tee , blazer, boots and gelled back hair of course.

" I'm here to babysit you." he smiled and looking her up and down. " I guess so .." she mumbled. Letting him in. " What was that preggo?" he chuckled taking off his jacket.

" Nada pops" she joked.

" Bobby!" Jack greeted hearing him come in the house.

" Hey bro, so how long do I babysit for?" he asked .

" Your ass can leave as soon as its morning I just need a man here for her at night." he answered In a low voice not trying to get his girls attention.

'I just need a man here for her at night' is all that repeated in Bobby's head.

" Can you do that?" he asked patting him in the shoulder.

" Isn't your bed time at 6?" Jo joked to Bobby.

" I'm a little over 10 years of your age ..not 59!" he growled actually taking offense to that comment.

She went in the bedroom and gave Jack a picture of her that was in frame. " Here sweetie."

" Wait what? Why?" he asked looking confused and then grinned. " Aw, for those groupie ass girls to get the picture, literally." she said forcing a grin.

" It won't be anything like that going on." he stuck his tongue out revealing his green ball from his tongue ring. " That better stay in your mouth too!" she laughed hitting his arm.

Bobby rolled his eyes raiding their fridge making a sandwich ." YEAH,keep that shit in your mouth..fucking freaky ass." Bobby added .

" Love you too Bobby " he said sarcastic getting his stuff together .

" I'm off to become a rock star for sure,maybe." he kissed his girl goodbye .

She was getting emotional that he was leaving. She gave into his kiss making a passionate one with tongue. " I'll call you after my gig and even when I get there." Jack said.

"Okay.." she whimpered as he left the door.

Bobby could tell he was going to be watching a bunch of chick flicks like her all time favorite ls 'titanic and then good chance anything by Tyler Perry.

She turned to Bobby who had a hunk of lettuce in his mouth torn from his sandwich and sighed at the site of him.

" Fuck! Sorry princess I'm I that repulsive ?" he muttered from the food.

The sight of a grown man sounding like someone under water muffling Saying "fuck" actually made her chuckle.

" I'm sorry I just get like a crazy ass and stressful when Jack leaves out of town and then hormones suck too." she pointed at her stomach faking a frown then giving him a dorky smile.

" Your okay, right?" Bobby asked .

"Uh yeah I am..no need to worry about me having a break down or anything" she replied putting on some slippers since their floor was cold from how the weather was outside.

" Titanic or Pretty Woman?" she asked pointing at the DVD collection.

" I think if I'm a guest I should pick genre ..how about a thriller or comedy." he asked back not in the mood for sappy films.

" But..but Jack always lets me pick." she crossed hands on her hips.

" Princess , Jackie isn't here tho." Bobby said leaving his sandwich on the table moving to the movie collection and pulling his favorite

From the shelf.

" Boyz n the hood"

She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot shaking her head. He cracked a smile and worded " please". She loved when he actually seemed sweet to her, he could be a nice guy but he seemed disrespectful to some women in a joking way but he always treated her like little sister.

"Fine." she said walking to the couch and sat down.

He put in the movie , grabbed the remote and sat by her.

Something grabbed her attention, a smell she had smelt before when she was younger in high school.

He smelt like Tommy cologne, she looked him up and down.

" Yes?" he asked noticing her staring.

" I don't know if it the pregnancy stuff but I swear your wearing "Tommy" she cracked thinking he wouldn't even know who it was.

" Nah that's the scent." he replied licking his lips as if he was "smooth" and grinned cunningly .

She felt stupid for assuming he wouldn't own or know what it was after he so confidently explained himself.

" Sorry I just- didn't think you-" she sputtered not knowing how to

recover from her statement.

" Don't worry Jo, you weren't trying to hurt my feelings." he turned and looked at her.

The movies had just started.

About 40 minutes in..

They had gotten to the scene where it always caused her to cry, where Ricky gets shot in the back.

" I couldn't image that lifestyle.." she said under her breath.

Bobby took the time not to even bring up his past where he had done some messed up stuff to people. " I grew up basically in Texas..there's a lot of good people I knew that lose their life's to stupid beef and got caught up in the gang stuff." Jo said really wanting to have a heart to heart.

" I'm sorry to hear that." he sighed after feeling awkward cause his life was not to far from that.

" Hormones..I guess." she sniffled getting emotional closing her eyes. He rubbed her back in a circular motion for comfort.

" I didn't know how crazy pregnant women were." He said.

She glared at him and play slapped him. " Anyways! What do you want for dinner?, there's a few things I can make." she asked getting up and adjusting her shirt on her since it rode up a bit.

" What about some country shit?" he said being playful since she was from Texas.

" Don't be picking on Texas ya hear?" she said in her best country accent to tease him back.

She snapped her fingers at him and rolled her neck. " Actually white boy! Your going to help me with dinner and make yourself useful!" she pointed to the kitchen. He couldn't believe the order she just barked at him but he did what he was told. " Does Jackie get this special treatment ?" he asked

She put a apron over him and tied it as well. " He knows how to cook unlike you, he offers to cook."

" How about we go out and cut out the whole 'us' cooking an enjoy the night out." he said taking off the apron.

She was interested in this idea and agreed. " Not often I take pretty girls out." he laughed.

" Your telling me, woof." she implied towards his ex girlfriends.

She could could semi match up Bobby's since she dealt with it a lot.

"Hey chicken heads and hoes need love too." Bobby gasped pointing at his face .

" You can't fucking honesty say you loved them!? Sofi told me how you played those girls." she said disgusted he even used those terms for women.

His eyebrows raised at the name She mentioned. She knew she shouldn't had said a word by his look creeping on his face.

" Oh Oh that's right, Sofi, the same Sofi who cheated on my brother, the same girl who slept her way into a job and a place to stay!?" he grunted . " Because she is just as bad as those girls." he yelled.

She couldn't believe how upset he got by what Sofi had said. It was no place for her to tell him what she had said either.

She awkwardly walked away to have him calm down.

Her cell rung , the ringtone was a harp. Her body felt like jelly knowing that was Jack's ringtone.

" Hey babe." she answered hearing a lot of people talking behind Jacks voice.

" We're actually 19 minutes away but I thought I'd call ahead in time since well be practicing as soon as we get there." he said in between to guys in the van chunking paper balls at each other.

" I wish I was there."

The sound of some 80s cd was playing in the background ,she felt like she was missing out in a mini world tour the way it sounded. In reality she knew she be crabby if she did go.

" Has Bobby been sober enough watch you?" he asked with a hint of a serious tone. He thought it was just normal to ask since Bobby didn't to half the things he ever asked to do.

She walked in her and picked out a jacket from her closet.

" Yes, sober enough to take me out." she said rambling threw her shoes now picking out a pair of pink flats putting them on the bed while she seemed out the rest of the outfit. Not quite sure what sort of restaurant or dinner they were going to just figured skinnys, flats, white and pink tee with a debone jacket.

" Ohh okay, well have a good time." Jack said confused as to why Bobby wanted to go out.

"Love you bye."

" Love you , later,"

She got dressed in her cute outfit and she looked down to see her shirt was a slightly fitted from her baby bump. Bobby knocked on the door of her room and let himself in before she have him the okay to come in.

" You look amazing Jo, bout ready?" he asked.

He then just noticed that look she had upon her face her mouth opened and eyebrows raised . The look of a frozen girl that was in pure disbelief he just opened in on her. Fully dressed she was already annoyed of lack of privacy.

Obviously he didn't know how much a big deal it was, living with three guys with their doors opened half the time and if they were doing anything they didn't want someone to see try weren't home to do it.

" Knock then wait for a answer damnit." she mumbled hoping he heard her.

Hormones seemed to be messing up her head by the minute he thought.

Club Rocket 7:39

Jack was preparing his first act with his acoustic guitar on stage. His band was all going up to perform around 10 tho, so they didn't need to set up too much yet.

The band was excited by the attention this club was going to be getting. People were always looking for fresh talent to promote or to play gigs as regulars.

" Hey stud." a girl passed Jack said patting up on the butt on stage. He looked around to see if anyone else got a glimpse of which girl had the backbone to do it.

" Please Lord don't make me have to take out the picture of Jo Anna." he muttered under his breath tuning his guitar.

He felt guilty when women made a pass at him while he knew they were fans. Your not suppose to disappoint your fans but he had his own boundary issues.

The night sky was gracefully shining what seemed to be every star that night above the city, she sometimes forgot to look up at the sky at night. Texas stars were as a big a bright as a firefly stuck in oil.

Bobby decided to take her to a steak joint. He always heard her bring up memories of Texas , singe thought he give her a taste of home. The restaurant had neon red lights and quite a few cars parked out. It was the equivalent to the way a red lobster is packed, she was really surprised at his gesture. Somehow she pictured herself eating in a burger king when he treated her out.

" I'm a Texan honey, and we know steak...hope this place is good."

she said in accent that was pushed just for that statement feeling like a school girl.

She took pride in her knowledge for such silly things such as meats and food in general since she and her mother use to cook all the time back in Texas.

" Pretty sure the standards are pretty high princess !" he laughed at her reaction slicking his back and fixing his jacket collar.

He led her to the door opening it before she had even gotten close to the door. When those doors opened the smell of ribs,steaks and fries hit her first, everything from the horse shoe to the peanut shells on the floor reminded her of Texas.

A tall skinny man walked towards them from the bar area with menus, " Bobby Mercer ! What are you doing here , it ain't Saturday yet is it?" the older man joked. " Can't fucking wait." Bobby answered back. He put the menu to the side and stepped the left where the bar was at.

She raised her eyebrow thinking " Did he really take her to get a drink while pregnant!" The bar scene was filled older men with hats on and all had facial hair that could pass off as bears. Not even the truck stops in the boonies of Texas had was sitting on those bar stools.

" I'll actually be dining in with my female friend,Jo Anna this is Nick." he smiled putting his hand on her around her. His hand felt so big it caught her off guard in surprise.

" Hello missy, the names Nick." the man said pointing to his name tag. then turning to lead them to their table.

Bobby sat on one side of the booth as she faced him being seated. When she sat down her being shorter than 5,4 , her breast actually were so big they were against the table . Bobby couldn't help but to notice her cleavage line and saw the trim of her blue bra. He loved big breasts,one of his favorite things about a female physically.

She also had a thing for showing off her chest and loved when people would take notice but acts like she doesn't like it.

" Bobby! Were you looking at my tits?" she snapped catching him looking horrified.

He didn't know what to say when he got caught so he changes the subject.

" I think I'll be leaving after 12 tomorrow ."he said feeling she would be okay without him. She never even wanted him there to start with so she would be fine ,right?

"You can stay..if you like, I don't mind the company." she said smirking while she touched her stomach, wanting to speed up time so the baby would be able to kick.

" Jack should be back before 2..I have odd jobs to do later." he sighed wanting to stay longer playing with the his thumbs.

Wanting to lay her in bed and kiss on ever part of her body, secretly wishing his little brother would pack up and leave to pursue his rock and roll fantasy. Never wanting for Jo Anna to cheat ..but for Jack to mess up giving him a opening. Why would she want to be with a older man with a worse rep than Jack!?

He was suppose to be like a big brother to her but was nothing close. " I'm a piece of shit." he thought to himself .

" I guess I'll be fine." her voice said sounding upset as she wondered why he wanted to leave her alone as well.

"Drink sir and ma'am ?" the waiter asked.

" Can I have a sprite?" she said.

" I'm trying to cut off the caffeine completely since I'm pregnant." she informed the waiter.

" Congrats, I'm glad Bobby decided to settle and choose the family -"

" No..no, he's not with me or the father." she snapped breathing uneasy.

" My shit brother knocked her up .." he answered the man that was now embarrassed of his statement awkwardly looking around.

" The skinny white one or the midnight colored one?." he said back nervous making a stupid comment yet again chuckling.

" Ahem the skinny white one!" she answered .

It always came to a surprise to people that Jack dated women of all color and that she dated someone who wasn't of colored for some reason.

After dinner she spent her time waiting on Jacks next phone call. She sat the phone right by her dresser and turned down the television so she could hear it if it went off. The house didn't linger anymore of her lovers scent. Snuggling onto his side of the bed was her only comfort.

Bobby Walked by the door and peeked in. " Goodnight princess." he said with his scruff wet from washing his face. " Thank you for everything." she glanced at him for a second then out her head back on her pillow curling into the satin comforter.

She looked like as if she just got stood up at a junior high dance.

He walked in and made his way to the side of her bed and kneeled by her face to face. " He's just really busy.." he said answering her thoughts that she wouldn't say out loud.

" I get so stressed over him when I feel liked I can't trust him." she confessed. His brown eyes Pierced into her own in sudden face had discomfort placed as she closed her eyes.

" Cramping." she said knowing he had no clue what was happening.

" Is that normal this early?" he asked then putting his hand across her abdomen. She moved his hand off for she felt pain.

She nodded her head up and down in pain not wanting to talk.

This pain was all way to familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

I will just be warning you.

**Smut alert in chapter **

I also would like to point out visually in this story Jack has let himself grow out facial hair like in country strong which i don't own either.

**Enjoy!**

That pain, that horrid sharp pain was bothering all night. Her turns in the night to make herself feel comfortable only hurt more.

She rolled over to the night stand and clicked on the lamp. She called out Bobby name. She prayed he wasn't in His dead of sleep mode , she didn't want the neighbors to think she being murdered. It only took 20 seconds and he ran to the door and actually knocked on it. " Please come in!"

He opened the door in panic to see her crying in pain. He sat by her on the bed. " Your still in pain?" he asked running her stomach. " Maybe it's food poison?" she asked wanting to even believe herself. " I'm not sure ..do you want me to take you to the hospital ?" he asked.

" Just stay with me until I feel better." she answered laying onto her side now. He laid by her an noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. He brushed her face slowly. It was past 3 am and she wasn't getting better. " Jack she isn't feeling better, I don't know what to do." Bobby whispered on the phone with him.

Jack was laying in a bed at a hotel wide awake with the news. " Is she ..having..is she awake?" he asked in a nervous action covered in sweat on his face in panic.

" Is she having what? And she's asleep moaning in pain." Bobby said back.

" I'm going to try to make it back before 7, the distance is pretty far tho." Jack said on the cell putting on his shirt.

"Just hurry!" Bobby said back hanging up .

Bobby looked down to see the sheets were spotted in small blots of blood. He knew just that moment what was happening tho he figured it before hand.

"Jo Anna we need to get you to the E.R, your bleeding baby girl." Bobby said getting out the bed and him putting on a shirt . She opened her eyes and looked at the flower print pink sheets to noticed what he saw. Her faced looked like she had a million things on her mind and was going to explode. " I'm having having another miscarriage?, oh god no.." she whimpered to her self. " Why..?" she asked looking up at his face. He went over to her side of the bed and lifted her up.

" Bobby why?!" she screamed in pain. He wasn't going to answer her until they heard something from the doctor, he had no clue to as why she had one.

They did lab work on her blood which took about 2 hours as she laid on the blue sheets of the hospital bed. She felt weak and tired but noticed Bobby and Jack were sitting by her. Jack had his hands over his face in the chair, you could hear the sound of him sniffling. " Bobby, they told me in the hallway she showed signs of having a miscarriage for a few days. " Jack whispered. Bobby was in complete silence.

The doctor came back in the room and spoke to Jack about her condition she was in an why she had another miscarriage.

" She had high blood pressure and she also may have health issue with dieting, either gaining weight or losing in a short time period. Maybe thyroids."

When Jack and her were in school together she was a little heavy set but lost nearly all her fat but struggled with keeping her figure. He looked over at his girlfriend in the bed and knew she would blame herself then for what has happened.

" She will be tired for next few days but she should stay off her feet and take this ." he said filling out a paper for her medicine.

" So when do we get to bring her home?" Bobby said arms folded hating the news he just over heard.

"She can be discharged right now sir."he said rudely back to Bobby knowing who he was since he is someone you simply don't forget.

They took her home and laid her down to rest. Jack felt guilty he wasn't the one who was there when it was Bobby.

" I hate myself, I fucking can't have children.." she said low to Jack throwing whatever was on the bed off.

" Stop blaming yourself babe, please."

" I can't keep a baby safe even when they're inside me." she cried.

Jack walked towards the sink and ran water in a clear cup and opened the bottle of pills and put two on the side of her bed with the glass.

She took it and rolled over. She put a pillow over her face. He nodded his head and turned off the light to the bedroom and sat in the living room with Bobby.

" I have to go." Bobby he said not even wanting to stay around putting on his jacket.

Jack dismissed him and sighed.

He laid down looking up at the ceiling , he wish his Mom was here. He went back to the closet and took out the box with a picture of Evelyn he couldn't lok at before. A picture that had herself and Jack sitting side by side. She had on a blue sweater and her hair was in a bun and her smile was amazing like she was going to laugh. He looked to right of the picture to see himself. He was so much younger in this picture. If he recalled it was after high school.

2 weeks had went by and things got back to normal again, for the most part.

Jack was ordered to box up the baby ultrasound pictures in the box of memories , the same box that had Jo Anna's birth certificate , high school diplomas and pictures of Evelyn.

Right after putting back in the closest Jack went outside to have a packed the box in his hands about 10 times. Jo came outside and put out her hand out to get a drag. He took a puff and blew out the smoke and handed her what was left." Mmmm" she moaned inhaling it.

She didn't start smoking until yesterday, she found out how much it actually calmed her nerves. Which he felt stupid about nagging Jack for sibling to quit.

" This is really good!" she smiled at him.

He put his hands in his black jeans

" I've been smoking so long I wish I had the same feeling your having right now." he grinned leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She was still very upset at what happened in the hospital but was getting over it slowly. She wish she could dismiss it as easily as the first time it happened but this was harder since this time she was further along last time.

" Babe did you want to go dinner at Jerry's?" he asked holding her hand that free.

Her face completely channhrd

"As long as they don't make any stupid ass comments or questions." she answered back turned her head from him to blow out smoke.

" I'm sure they're not going ask anything." he said sincerely .

She nodded her head 'yes.'

"Bobby and Angel might stop by too." he added.

She slightly bit her lip at the mention of 'Bobby'.

" Okay? Is there something going on?" she asked now confused why they were having a random dinner with everyone without a special occasion.

" Angel just hasn't seen us in a bit and neither has Bobby." he replied getting close to her and she hugged him putting out the cig on the ground.

" So should I make dessert? Or a side dish?" he asked.

" I'll fix the sides baby." he said.

She gave him a cunning look." Hope your ready for all the dumb jokes then about you cooking."

He rolled his eyes knowing it would happen.

Dinner time

Sofi was the first to go and grab Jo Anna's hand when she arrived.

" Oh my god girl you look amazing! How are you doing?" Sofi asked in her thick accent.

She was brought back from how loud she was. " Oh I'm doing fine..and thank you." she replied.

Sofi of course heard what happen from Camille.

" Come in a make yourself a plate !, I made a family recipe I want you to try." she said .

" Taco bell doesn't count la vida loca."

Jo turned knowing exactly who it was. She hadn't seen him since the morning he bright her to the hospital.

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly , it caught him off guard while took a step back. His arms reached around her waist. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

" Fuck you! I cooked it from my mother recipe fuck you !your such a ass." she growled.

He didnt pay her mind with her voice yelling over their hug.

" How are you?"Bobby asked.

She knew she said she didn't want any questions buy he helped her out so she answered.

" I could be better. Jack is better but I already told him it was going to be hard to be around the girls to tonight." she whispered.

" Ya'll coming in?" Angel asked. They both walked in and went to the Kitchen where Jack an Camille were prepping the roast.

Sofi gave Angel a look of questioning. He shrugged back not know what was going on.

The girls were playing around the house chasing each other with their baby dolls and laughing.

" Jo Jo!" the girls said together.

She walked towards the girls and gave them a hug. " You two look so beautiful, your guys are going to be models." she said choking up. " What do you say girls?" Camille asked the girls.

" Thank you!"

Every time she saw a child she wondered if hers would have been a boy or they have Jacks nose?her almond eyes?his lips ?or her dimples?

" Camille can I use your room?" she asked feeling bothered seeing the girls playing. " Of course honey." she said.

" Are you okay?" Jack asked cutting up the carrots and potatoes. He put down the knife and was about to go to towards her.

She nodded her head and walked down the hall to go in their bed room, closing the door and wiping her eyes and she looked at herself in the mirror they had by the fake plant they had, looking at her body wondering if she'd keep a weight she liked to have children one day.

" Stupid thyroids.." she mumbled . The doctor had given her a papers to learn more on thyroids which she learned she had.

There was a knock at the door.

" Come in Jack."she called.

The door opened to only show Bobby behind the door. He slide in a closed it behind himself .

" The girls got to you?" he asked.

" Did someone send you after me?"

"I knew something was bothering you." he added.

" I need a minute." she said.

" I heard what the doctor said about keeping a steady weight, I think you look great." he grinned behind her in the mirror. He knew women sometimes needed to hear it from more than the person they're with." I feel gorgeous but I feel like..a little girl now not being able to have a child." she confessed.

" Its like if Jack was shooting blanks, he'd feel less of a man." she sighed .

" I guess."

He came up behind her and kissed her neck. He smelt so good! His facial hair rubbed against her face.

She turned towards him and kissed him back. She didn't know what she doing but knew she was lost in what he was doing with her,suddenly she found herself on the bed with him sliding up her skirt and sliding down her lace zebra thong. "Your all woman to me." Bobby said then going down on her. He sucked on her clit making her shiver she wanted to close her legs in how it made her tighten up that he was doing this. He put his hands on her inner tights to move them apart , he was amazing with his tongue , not even Jacks tongue ring made it feel this good. " Your so sweet." he said

" Bobby .." she moaned lightly messing up his hair grabbing on it.

" Oh my god!" she whimpered as he sucked on her clit and licked it up and down. She had no clue how she ended up in this situation , maybe it was because he had caredfor her so much in her time in need. " Do you want more?" he asked getting up showing his bulge in his pants. " I don't know.." she said under her breath.

" I don't want to force you,I know your Jackies girl so I'll only pleasure you for now, he'll just have to be mad at me." he said getting up and going to the rest room to adjust himself an wash his face.

She felt bad she just let that happen but she enjoyed it. She pulled up her thong and pull down her skirt. She didn't know why he had made the pass on her. " Was that because you wanted me to feel better." she asked.

"Its because I've wanted to for months now.." he answered back from the bathroom in Jerry's room.

The door was opened and it was Sofi," Dinner should be ready in few,! Angel is waiting on you Bobby too, some sort of game is on." she said then catching the look on his face.

" Okay thank you.." he said sarcastic. She rolled her eyes.

She turned on her heel and left.

" Noisy bitch was staring you down ."he groaned finishing combing is hair.

" Do I look guilty?" she freaked out prepping herself.

" Surprisingly no, just pleased..at least to me." he winked!coming out the bathroom. " So you've wanted to do that for months? What about Jackie?" she asked smoothly.

" Look what happened, I made the move , I did it..so don't feel bad about him, I know you love him to death." he said with a change of tone like he was stern.

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

When Bobby walked out the room Angel stood up from the sofa. " Damn fool, you just missed the fucking touch down!some fan you are!" he yelled at him.

" Sit yo ass down , I'm here aren't I!" he said cocky.

" Yeah, now!"

He sat back on the recliner and put his boots on the table of course web Jerry or Camille aren't watching.

Jo came out the room and walked outside to smoke a cig. She didn't want to make true contact with anyone until she calmed down.

She looked in her Coach bag rambling to find one. " Really?!" she groaned.

She then opened her wallet to find one she saved from earlier.

Danielle saw her out the window lighting it in the front yard.

" I didn't know she smoked mommy." she said to Camille who this was news to. " WHAT?" she asked looking out the window as well to see her smoking.

"She picked it up not to long ago." Jackie vowed for her. He could tell by the reactions of her smoking they weren't pleased. " She's grown, leave it alone." Jack mumbled.

Camille caught his remark but ignored it. She finished off her cig and put it In a old flower pot . She dug in her purse to reach in for a piece of gum and came in.

She came in smacking her jaw and looked down at one the girls poking her leg.

" Smoking is bad for the baby."Amelia said innocently to her entrance. "Everyone froze ..

Sofi nearly tripped hearing what she said.

" Remember we told you, her baby is heaven."Jerry said trying to ease the tension.

" I know." she said shy.

" Jesus ..Jerry." Jack said shaking his head.

Bobby just stared at her as she gave a fake smile to the little girl.

" I know I shouldn't smoke honey , and thank you."she simply said

feeling relaxed but now judged.

She bit her lip now looking at Bobby then Jack.

" Dinner is ready." Jack called .

" Finally, whatever you fixed smells amazing." Angel said getting up.

As everyone made their way to the table the looked over the bowls an dishes of food. " I guess that easy bake oven came in handy." Bobby joked.

Jack took off the oven mitts and threw one at Bobby. " Getting old,real old." he said back.

Sofi keep glaring Jo Anna up and down with thee arms crossed. Did she know what happen in the room.?

Jo sat down while Jack took a seat by her and Bobby took the seat in front of Jack.

" Bobby don't tease him if your just going to eat it."she said.

" Ill eat it all right ." he implied in something else.

She had cheated? Or was she taken advantage of? How could she just let something like that happen. She felt she was a at a all time low.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :i don't own Four Brothers or he game Twister

Chapter one:

Jack mercer had had a major turn of his life, being shot and also finding someone he thought would be a serious relationship maybe marriage.

She was 22 and had been in someone that actually once worked with Jerry and just got out of the phone sex jobs.

Jack loved that she took him as is.

He loved her and her family loved him. But he has a rough time with her father Kevin..

She may have forgave him for what he caused in her life but he was having a hard time accepting the mutual agreement to pretend like it didn't happen.

The house phone was ringing ..

Jack was on the couch with the tv on low volume. It sounded as if the ring was more annoying with dead silence. "Hello?" he answered with a tone of annoyed hinting. "Ay jack!I had called your damn phone like 3 times, it's called a mobile phone for a reason!" Angel said loudly. "Come on shhhh , I'm trying to keep it down here..Jo has had headache." He softly replied rolling his eyes. "Ohh"he chuckled. "well how about the laying down the pipe"angel said picking on him to get a rise. "Tried it ,that's why she asleep".He cooly said low looking to the side of the couch she was on with a blanket on her.

"Well..I wasn't expecting to know all that..but bobby wants to have a hang out around 4 when he rolls into town" the older brother snapped .

-ooooo-3:26

Joanna was getting ready to go see her family while putting on makeup and primping her hair in the big mirror in the came from behind her with his arms crossed and leaned across the bathroom doorframe watching her closely." So how long do I expect not to see you?" he asked being over protected at times."I'd say hmm 3 hours over at the fam" she answered while putting up her lip gloss. He was looking down by then an bravely asked" Why do you get so dolled up when you go over there?"

"You've got nerve!" she growled turned around to him. " You know how he looks at you aimlessly "he started with rushed words." Stop just stop bringing up something you weren't there for."she said and got to scared of this topic cause Jackie knows first hand how she feels. He got the feeling of being shot down which he hated. "I know your prolly mad at me but I'm sorry.." her voiced said shaky.

"I'll be waiting in the car" is all she got out of him with him putting his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

-0000-

"Bastard ass fairy" bobby said while he hugged his little brother.

"Can't really keep that joke up much longer"angel sighed ." oh yeh cause that little bi racial beauty your with,damn she is fine if I recall," Bobby said back smirking to Jack. Jack just smirked back knowing bobby actually remembers exactly what she looks like since he flirts with her. "Where's that fine girl at huh? " His older bro asked raising his eyebrows. "family's house..." Jack said with a hint of guilt.

"Dafuck is she there for again?, really?" Angel growled. Bobby shook his head in disgust with his hands over his eyes. " I know, I try to explain to her-" he started with bobby cutting him off" he's a fucking bastard, a drunk ass bastard .. "

-Joanna was already playing the game "twister " with her little brother. It was less fun with less people but still bonding time with her little brother since she moved out. Kevin her father would just drink a beer or two while watching her only. The man was very sick and at times flirted with his daughter after the death of her mother years ago . " Dad, what are you going to do for mikas birthday next week" Jo asked her half there father as they were putting up the twister game." God

I dont know , tight on my money you know out of my job Girly." he said drinking his beer an grabbed for the remote. "oh..I can pull some extra cash if you need it?"she said sighing, he did this every year.

" Gah if you insist !" he said goofy like. " I'm going to give you 80 bucks for food daddy, not beer!" Mika and you need some in the fridge. " I love you " he said as she handed him the twenties from her wallet. "love you" she said back. Then she heard the car horn honk twice from out their house was the amplia . "He's here on time..of course " Jo said looking out the window. Jack didn't even wait for her to get outside, more like the honk was a warning than a call, he knocked on the door. " Jackie ! Mila yelled franticly to the door. He had unlocked the door letting him in. "Hey buddy" jack said kneeling down for a hug. "Someone is 5 next week!?" Jack asked, "mhmm , I'll be this old" he said holding up his hand. " Where's your sister?" he said shortly worried . " Living room with dad" he said holding his hand leading him as he closed the front door. "Babe." ..."Jackie" Jo answered as she sat by her dad "See you've already started the drinking Kevin " Jack said above him. "its been a few less than yesterday" he pointed to trash of glass .

" Jo , the guys are waiting and I'm ready.." he said not taking his eyes off her examining her. She rolled her eyes and got her jacket out the closest "love you mika , see you in a few days" Jo said kissing his forehead an brushing his curls back. Kevin got up and hugged his daughter an an went in to shake hands with jack. Who pretend like he didn't see him going to shake his hand an walked away. " He's a nice guy but he's a prick at times Joanna" Kevin commented with a cough after. Jack had heard what he said but didn't want to be a actual prick in front of a 4 year old "She shook her head an said her goodbyes, leading to a car ride of judgement from 3 men.

"Jo he did horrible things to you" jack said in his room while she sat on the bed angry. " He hit you..he's calls you out your name and he touched you."

" I can't stand the way he looks at you , you may not see it cause your used To it but is disgusting babe" he said had touched her at 18, a adult but flirting with her at 17 She has never forgotten the

Day her baby brother was playing on the floor as she babysat him an he kept forwarding how she's going to be a good mother one day an then processed to tell her how she is going to make a man very happy in bed one day an It should be someone like him. She always denied.

He sat by her as she had a glazed look over her face. " I just want to be like before" she whispered holding her boyfriend . He kissed her passionately. She felt all her worry an troubles do away for moment as he caress her face. She knew he was going to make love to her doing this long kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled .he got up and locked the door for privacy since bobby an angel were there. Bobby was fixing a sandwich in the kitchen when he heard a light moan from the thinnish walls. " Damn she is fine" bobby mumbled hearing her an Angel were playing around actually listening to see what " game" jack was laying down. Minutes went by and he had finished, he walked out the room with only plaid pjs on an sat down with her brothers who has that look on their face. " That was fast!" angel said straight up. " WelI can't help what happens " he mumbled back. " Jackie you better be using rubbers?" Bobby asked in the voice like their mom would shed asked all their sons.

"uhhh..." was all that came out from the youngest brother. " fuck man !" bobby groaned jealously. " Crazy ass girl doesn't even know about pregnancy ?" angel proclaimed . " Shut up she's on the pill" jack said annoyed.

" But seriously jack, don't you ever take your eyes off that fine ass cause if I hear y'all slipt, I'm diving in on dibs before her old man." Bobby chuckled . Angel an Jack stared him down in disbelieve he made that joke. Jack got up an went down the hall. "Hey i went too far I'm sorry" he yelled to him knowing he went to far an felt like jack would never tell him anything personal again after that.

"Angel why didn't your big ass

Mouth stop mine "bobby growled like it wasnt his fault now.

**first fanfic I've ever published, reviews an feedback are welcome,thank you **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :i don't own Four Brothers or he game Twister

Chapter one:

Jack mercer had had a major turn of his life, being shot and also finding someone he thought would be a serious relationship maybe marriage.

She was 22 and had been in someone that actually once worked with Jerry and just got out of the phone sex jobs.

Jack loved that she took him as is.

He loved her and her family loved him. But he has a rough time with her father Kevin..

She may have forgave him for what he caused in her life but he was having a hard time accepting the mutual agreement to pretend like it didn't happen.

The house phone was ringing ..

Jack was on the couch with the tv on low volume. It sounded as if the ring was more annoying with dead silence. "Hello?" he answered with a tone of annoyed hinting. "Ay jack!I had called your damn phone like 3 times, it's called a mobile phone for a reason!" Angel said loudly. "Come on shhhh , I'm trying to keep it down here..Jo has had headache." He softly replied rolling his eyes. "Ohh"he chuckled. "well how about the laying down the pipe"angel said picking on him to get a rise. "Tried it ,that's why she asleep".He cooly said low looking to the side of the couch she was on with a blanket on her.

"Well..I wasn't expecting to know all that..but bobby wants to have a hang out around 4 when he rolls into town" the older brother snapped .

-ooooo-3:26

Joanna was getting ready to go see her family while putting on makeup and primping her hair in the big mirror in the came from behind her with his arms crossed and leaned across the bathroom doorframe watching her closely." So how long do I expect not to see you?" he asked being over protected at times."I'd say hmm 3 hours over at the fam" she answered while putting up her lip gloss. He was looking down by then an bravely asked" Why do you get so dolled up when you go over there?"

"You've got nerve!" she growled turned around to him. " You know how he looks at you aimlessly "he started with rushed words." Stop just stop bringing up something you weren't there for."she said and got to scared of this topic cause Jackie knows first hand how she feels. He got the feeling of being shot down which he hated. "I know your prolly mad at me but I'm sorry.." her voiced said shaky.

"I'll be waiting in the car" is all she got out of him with him putting his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

-0000-

"Bastard ass fairy" bobby said while he hugged his little brother.

"Can't really keep that joke up much longer"angel sighed ." oh yeh cause that little bi racial beauty your with,damn she is fine if I recall," Bobby said back smirking to Jack. Jack just smirked back knowing bobby actually remembers exactly what she looks like since he flirts with her. "Where's that fine girl at huh? " His older bro asked raising his eyebrows. "family's house..." Jack said with a hint of guilt.

"Dafuck is she there for again?, really?" Angel growled. Bobby shook his head in disgust with his hands over his eyes. " I know, I try to explain to her-" he started with bobby cutting him off" he's a fucking bastard, a drunk ass bastard .. "

-Joanna was already playing the game "twister " with her little brother. It was less fun with less people but still bonding time with her little brother since she moved out. Kevin her father would just drink a beer or two while watching her only. The man was very sick and at times flirted with his daughter after the death of her mother years ago . " Dad, what are you going to do for mikas birthday next week" Jo asked her half there father as they were putting up the twister game." God

I dont know , tight on my money you know out of my job Girly." he said drinking his beer an grabbed for the remote. "oh..I can pull some extra cash if you need it?"she said sighing, he did this every year.

" Gah if you insist !" he said goofy like. " I'm going to give you 80 bucks for food daddy, not beer!" Mika and you need some in the fridge. " I love you " he said as she handed him the twenties from her wallet. "love you" she said back. Then she heard the car horn honk twice from out their house was the amplia . "He's here on time..of course " Jo said looking out the window. Jack didn't even wait for her to get outside, more like the honk was a warning than a call, he knocked on the door. " Jackie ! Mila yelled franticly to the door. He had unlocked the door letting him in. "Hey buddy" jack said kneeling down for a hug. "Someone is 5 next week!?" Jack asked, "mhmm , I'll be this old" he said holding up his hand. " Where's your sister?" he said shortly worried . " Living room with dad" he said holding his hand leading him as he closed the front door. "Babe." ..."Jackie" Jo answered as she sat by her dad "See you've already started the drinking Kevin " Jack said above him. "its been a few less than yesterday" he pointed to trash of glass .

" Jo , the guys are waiting and I'm ready.." he said not taking his eyes off her examining her. She rolled her eyes and got her jacket out the closest "love you mika , see you in a few days" Jo said kissing his forehead an brushing his curls back. Kevin got up and hugged his daughter an an went in to shake hands with jack. Who pretend like he didn't see him going to shake his hand an walked away. " He's a nice guy but he's a prick at times Joanna" Kevin commented with a cough after. Jack had heard what he said but didn't want to be a actual prick in front of a 4 year old "She shook her head an said her goodbyes, leading to a car ride of judgement from 3 men.

"Jo he did horrible things to you" jack said in his room while she sat on the bed angry. " He hit you..he's calls you out your name and he touched you."

" I can't stand the way he looks at you , you may not see it cause your used To it but is disgusting babe" he said had touched her at 18, a adult but flirting with her at 17 She has never forgotten the

Day her baby brother was playing on the floor as she babysat him an he kept forwarding how she's going to be a good mother one day an then processed to tell her how she is going to make a man very happy in bed one day an It should be someone like him. She always denied.

He sat by her as she had a glazed look over her face. " I just want to be like before" she whispered holding her boyfriend . He kissed her passionately. She felt all her worry an troubles do away for moment as he caress her face. She knew he was going to make love to her doing this long kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled .he got up and locked the door for privacy since bobby an angel were there. Bobby was fixing a sandwich in the kitchen when he heard a light moan from the thinnish walls. " Damn she is fine" bobby mumbled hearing her an Angel were playing around actually listening to see what " game" jack was laying down. Minutes went by and he had finished, he walked out the room with only plaid pjs on an sat down with her brothers who has that look on their face. " That was fast!" angel said straight up. " WelI can't help what happens " he mumbled back. " Jackie you better be using rubbers?" Bobby asked in the voice like their mom would shed asked all their sons.

"uhhh..." was all that came out from the youngest brother. " fuck man !" bobby groaned jealously. " Crazy ass girl doesn't even know about pregnancy ?" angel proclaimed . " Shut up she's on the pill" jack said annoyed.

" But seriously jack, don't you ever take your eyes off that fine ass cause if I hear y'all slipt, I'm diving in on dibs before her old man." Bobby chuckled . Angel an Jack stared him down in disbelieve he made that joke. Jack got up an went down the hall. "Hey i went too far I'm sorry" he yelled to him knowing he went to far an felt like jack would never tell him anything personal again after that.

"Angel why didn't your big ass

Mouth stop mine "bobby growled like it wasnt his fault now.

**first fanfic I've ever published, reviews an feedback are welcome,thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

a/n

:If there are typos I'm sorry bare with me guys I'm mobile.

Dinner plans were all together , they simply got pizza which could go fast the way they ate so Angel bought 5 large pizzas.

Everyone was there but Bobby and Jo.

Sofi had invited everyone over to Jerry's house since they never had they're own house clean or decent for company.

Jack had a feather boa on his neck playing the girls at the table sipping water from the plastic tea cups. The girls loved him so much and told him everyday.

Sofi was rambling about with all the family members on how she missed them. She was forced to invited Bobby tho, Angels orders.

The door bell rung and Sofi went to get in excitement waiting to see the guest she actually wanted to see ' Jo Anna'.

She ran to the door speaking in Spanish only confusing the rest of the family since they didn't speak it.

" Hey you singing La Bamba?" Bobby answered joking as he saw who opened it.

She groaned and sighed." Hello to you too punk." He made himself inside and hung up his jacket and greeted the first visible faces, Camille and Jerry.

Jack heard Bobby's voice and knew he would be in his ass about ignoring phone calls. Sofi went to close the door behind Bobby but he put his foot in between it fast before it was shut.

" Jo Anna is coming in soon, she's on the phone with business." he pointed to his car. Jack came to the front door an waved at Bobby half scared with the boa still on his neck.

" Jackie hey you ass hole!" He called joking but hinted a little seriousness to it.

"I've been real busy and I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls.."

The door opened up from the crack it was left in and Jo Anna came in with Fischer low cut dress on that was coral color and had a sweetheart top to it.

Jacks eyes widened and he drop his jaw slightly at her. She looked stunning and disturbing as it was looked seemed happy.

" Hey ,I didn't know you'd be here.." he said dumbly taking off the boa now and smiling. She closed the door and just smirked and walked in the kitchen following Bobby.

Jack was confused , she would usually spoken back to just to be nice. He actually got a bad feeling since she followed Bobby in immediately that something was going in with them?

The girls were all over Bobby and Angel since they hadn't seen those Uncle in a awhile.

" What have you been up to man, you look good!" Angel said to Bobby.

" He's actually looking into becoming a master Tech now." Jo answered proud of Bobby.

He shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer himself.

Jerry saw this was awkward now since Jo was invited but it's not like Sofi and Angel knew about the break up .

Jerry and Jack sat together to keep things sane.

" Jack how have you been?" Jo finally spoke to him across the table opening a wine cooler.

" Been staying here and working out stuff ...things are okay I guess." he said Low feeling strange looking her in the face.

She took a gulp of the drink and grinned.

"Everyone listen up ! I- we have something to tell everyone!" Angled said standing up holding Sofia hand.

" Congrats! She got her green card! Huh?" Bobby toasted to that.

"I'm pregnant , stupid!" she said yelling at Bobby ruining the way it came out.

Jo Anna got up an screamed and hugged her and Camille came in for a hug too.

Bobby gave Angel a disgusted look but then grinned in a approval.

" Shit , we gonna have hood rats as nieces or nephews." Jerry laughed. Jack gave Angel a hug but kept looking Jo.

He walked to her and whispered " Can we talk in my room?"

"I guess."

They walked into his room an closed the door behind.

" I know this is rude but are you

with someone..or Bobby?" he asked jealous.

She crossed her arms pissed off at him or even thinking it was fine to be in her business.

" It shouldn't matter who I choose to be with?" she snapped looking at her phone to keep her eyes from looking at his.

He threw himself on the bean bag.

" Are fucking my brother?" he mumbled under his breath with what courage he had. She turned away from him and didn't answer rolling her eyes an looking at her watch.

"I still love you and you fucked my brother?" he growled jumping to conclusions.

Bobby heard the last part and came in like a dad barging in his teen girls room with a boy about to do the deed.

The test if the family had no clue what was going on fully but Jerry.

"Jack shut up ! Don't yell at her ,Stop whining." Bobby yelled slamming the door Behind himself an having Jack jump up.

Bobby had no tolerance for the way he had came at Jo Anna when he broke up with her. He had been there for her while Jack had no connect with his ex by his choice.

Jack had his fist balled trying not hit his brother cause he still had the same thing on his mind.

I never slept with him idiot, I came close but you were always on my mind, he's the one living with me helping me pay bills." she said putting out her arm in front of Bobby calming him down.

Jack was staring down Bobby now waiting for his side to explain.

whatever is side was, was going to determine their outlook on being family still.

" Excuse me but I'm going to go back and see how Sofi is doing, we're taking the attention from her.." she sighed leaving the room clearing her throat and going for the door .

Bobby sat down on the floor calming his hot headed self. " Jackie , she still loves you, don't think we have anything really going." he said admitting to him since she left the room. He cracked his knuckles and put back his head.

Jack stayed silent.

" She's pulling your leg, I have no idea if she wanted to sleep with me but I didn't ,tho you ran out on your woman I wasn't going to take your place as her man tho I did think about it" he admitted calming down even more seeing Jack calm down too but Jack still seemed tensed. He looked at the door to hear the conversation thy were having outside the room.

She had gone right back to Angel and Sofi as if nothing bothered her. He wished he could have even for a tad bothered her to not function the right of the night.

" I've missed her and when I see her with you, pisses me off that she's happy with you."!he said remembering that his brother wasn't a complete ass.

"She's just being strong." Bobby said patting him on the back and then slapping the back of his for being a idiot.

"I wanna talk to her by ourselves before she leaves,I want her to take me back." he said then reaching for a cigarette to take outside , he fiddled with getting two out one for him and her figuring she may not have kicked the bad habit.

Bobby nodded.

"Your going to have to reimburse me on money I paid tho, only half cause I saw her tits a few times." he joked.

"Are you serious?!" Jack chocked.

He just smirked leaving his mind to run wild.

Jack left the room with a cig in his hand and motioned Jo to follow him as he excuses himself still remembering a bit of manners.

"Excuse me again please." Jo informed them getting out her chair and following him outside.

The wind was pretty brisk an strong. She closed the door behind herself walked to the garage part of the house where he was. He'd usually be right by the door but he knew his family would ease drop.

He lit up his cigarette and then handed her one.

She took it from him and lit hers with his cig. " I was just about done with these I swear.." she broke the silence and played with her hair and pulled it behind her ears. He felt froze up but didn't know how to talk to her or what to say, where was the boundaries now?

" I really am sorry I left you with the bills Jo..I didn't mean to stress you out even more .." he sighed looking straight at the house across from them not wanting to make eye contact.

She nodded an blew out smoke.

" You tend to forget a lot if things.. Like how much I had loved you..how not to believe the hype..to answer my calls.." she said witty with pain.

" Bobby told you about the guy at bar huh? Damn.." he grunted squeezing his eyes shut real fast

and breathing in hard not wanting her to know he found out.

" I made a mistake, yes I was a stupid for not telling you an dumb for doing it..but I don't regret it..cause we were never official,!i spent data trying to figure out what we were since you never have us a status." she snapped

" I can get over it.. In fact I have..can I just prove to you that i won't be a jealous guy anymore an provide for you ?" he said now turning to her putting out his cig with his ran his finger threw her hair as she was still smoking . She almost didn't seem like the same person out in the cold, like she was also cold hearted.

She put out her cig and put her hand on his hand." I'll consider it, but we're not a couple just yet..I don't want to waste time that I can't get back.." she said softly finally letting him break her shell a little.

" Do you propose we..see-" He was cut off.

" Other people, yes..don't be jealous Jack please .. I'm not saying I will but what's keep things open ." she said with a tear running down her cheek that he noticed. He looked her in her brown eyes an found sadness and confusion in her part.

He knew she must have been told to have this as a objection cause she wasn't one for letting someone she loved have the option to date others, maybe Kori told her too?

She wiped the tear away an cleared her voice from it about to get shaky an then hugged him. He hugged her back smelling her hair. It smelt like their sheets after she would put in her VS body spray after a shower then get into bed.

She grabbed his hand an they entered the house together. She went and came back to the kitchen area and played with the girls who were drawing pictures of what Angels baby would look like.

She smiled at Jack and looked back away. Bobby didn't know what was going on of course, if they were together or friends? Jack went into his little rockstar room and got a stuff animal.

It was a small blue bunny with a basket. He came with it behind his back and handed to Angel. Angel looked down at the toy and knew the meaning if what this toy meant to his little bro an stood up and gave him a loving hug and kisses him in too of all his gelled hair. "Thank you so much man, you don't have if you -"Angel was talking.

"No, no..it's the little guys or girls" Jack smiled back from his brothers happiness .

"Well this is a first."Bobby started.

All the brothers just looked happy and somewhat complete now over a toy? The girls had no clue what was going on.

Bobby and Jo stayed over for about 3 hours after Angel and Sofi left to go home. Bobby was talking Hockey to Jerry while they left Jack and Jo Anna in his room.

"Can you inform me what the bunny was about?" she asked sitting on his futon looking around the room, seeing his collection of what use to be in her house. Clothes were thrown in a pile in the corner of the room and she noticed the picture of the ultrasound but said nothing.

"My mom, Evelyn gave it to me the first Easter I had with her, the other guys were older and weren't getting toys anymore so I got that little bunny." he told her. She laughed at the story because how cute it was an that it actually had never been told to her.

"I figured another little kid could have it since I'm no kid myself." he said trying to be funny sitting down by her now an laying back.

She just nodded at him, she felt awkward even being on the same bed with him now since it been about 17 days now.

"So just asking, if I happen to bring home a groupie you wouldn't be mad?" he asked bravely.

She scuffed and patted him on the leg. " Bring what ever girl you want HERE, cause your NOT moving in until we're sure about 'us'.

"Okay? So how does it work if we fall for someone else while we do this?" he asked testing her ability to keep this up, love was something she didn't play around with. Jo actually looked stunned with that last question an pissed he'd ask what if they feel in love with someone else.

" Then we're not meant." she snapped now getting jealous the thought of him purposely looking for love.

He laid back up to kiss her, he let his tongue slip in her moth and the stud of his tongue ring played around the rim of her mouth. She have in for a few second then putting up her guard backing out. She had no clue how this would all okay out since she had no intention on dating around really in mind...but Kori said If he'd okay the field and move on he wasn't for her.

She went back in to kiss him passionately and gentle leading kisses to his neck where she use to leave hickeys before .Job rustled her hands in his hair and he ran his hand up her leg with her pantyhose on, he started to move his hand on her hip when the door opened, "I'm ready if you are?" Bobby said seeing what he had walked in on. She got up and grabbed her purse from the computer desk and slipped her heels on. " I'll text you before I go to bed." Jack whispered to her she nodded her head back an waved bye to him.

At her house she was in a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee waiting for her text to come while she was in the kitchen making a late night snack. Bobby came in the doorway looking upon her happy face as she poured a glass of wine for later to read with a good book and a snack.

" Soo, Are you two back together?" he grinned with his arms crossed hoping Jack and her made up.

She pulled out a banana from the a bag in the refrigerator and turned to him. "Uh, no were going to take it slow...and see other people.." she said the second part low and bit her lip not looking at Bobby.

" Shit, really?!" he asked.

"My friend Kori thought of the idea tho." she said with the banana in her mouth with a little girl voice like she was in trouble.

"Kori is also the one girl in town who can't keep a man even when she throws pussy at them the first night." Bobby repeated only what he had heard from guys he hung with.

Bobby knew this was going to be messy with the way the two attracted wondering eyes.

"Tho I control myself around you, don't you go doing something I wouldn't with anyone but my brother!" he said.

"Ew, haha you would only do something with your brother if you were me?" she joked back catching his words wrong motioning the banana in and out as if it was oral sex.

" If I have to reword it then, don't be fucking around." he snapped.

She then grabbed her Red wine glass and turned her heel on him going to her room and closing the door with her foot lightly.

She was highly upset now.

It was about a month since the night they had spoke , She had kept contact with Jack just about everyday and they were both working things out. Tho they had many other people hit on them, they only had conversations that wouldn't enter the bedroom. Jack and spoke to one girl named Courtney who use to play bass in a band that would headline for them. She had short pixie cut hair that was black and wore heavy eyeliner and was very fit looking with tattoos all over her leg an had a chest piece.

He did think she was pretty but nothing else more.

He and Jo were much to busy sleeping with either.

3 times since they last saw each other .It filled up a void for both them that they weren't completely alone.

She sat on top of him straddling herself and moving In a rhythm that was suitable for her as his hands roamed around her ass grabbing it as she was on top of him reverse and moaning lightly and he hushed her since the only one that was home was Jerry sleeping. He moaned as she worked her body up and down on his manhood,throwing his head back he had already came earlier but knew he could go another round as his toes began to curl .

He loved the way she looked on him and she trembled when she he hit the right spot sometimes making her scream.

He grabbed her hips lifting them up a bit so she could get off.

"Whats wrong ?" she said breathing hard and sweating a little bit.

"I want to be on top when I finish." he said kissing her neck as he load her down on the bed and got on top of her now entering her wet womanhood that nearly soaked his sheets. He moved steady then picking up speed.

" I'm, I'm going-" she moaned as he slammed down as he finished inside her as well moaning as they were both out of breath. He shook a bit feeling such a amazing feeling of releasing himself. He slid from out of her and took off the condom. She went and bought him condoms just in case they were seeing other people since they hadn't use to them in a while on each other.

He took the condom and out it in the trash can behind his bed an walked back to her.

"Jo, I -." Jack said to her as she brushed up her hair an put it in bun, he admired her body as she stood there fixing herself up.

He wanted to tell her those three words that he hope to hear in return but didn't know if there was a boundary. He technically didn't know if she was seeing someone else, and she knew for a fact that he was talking around to groupies.

She had put on her pants an shirt on and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I have a meeting later on today, so my phone will be on silence." she warned him already sliding her hand in her purse turning her phone off.

" Ha I guess your boyfriends won't be able to contact you either to tonight?" he said with a fake chuckle as he looked out the corner of his eye to see her face now.

"Jack! " she snapped.

"I just don't like that we're having sex, when I love you and we're not even a couple." he admitted taking out his cell and showing her his call log randomly.

He nearly almost dropped it how fast he took it out his jean pockets showing it to her waving it in her face like a kid.

"Look I'm being exclusive with just you , minus one call from this girl that's all!" he plead looking hurt that she wouldn't answer if she was seeing someone.

"I hate that your coming over and leaving when you get what you want like they use too." he said proclaimed about his child abuse in foster care. He hated getting used , he would at times in school sleep with girls but even if it was a one night stand he would feel like he fucked those girls up mentally some how tho they knew it was a one night thing. He knew there was fucking someone you like and difference in making love for someone you care about.

"I have no intension to remind you of that horrible place and I'm sorry, please don't make me feel like I'm making you relive what they did by.."using you". She said softly holding his hand now and kissing him on the lips.

he broke the kiss..

" I want us to be official, I want you as my girl again, my girl.." he scoffed grabbing her hand back .

A/N:

Sleeping around or keeping her privacy? We shall see.


	9. Chapter 9

I have tried to upload this darn thing three times finally I think I Orr it right, I'm sorry guys that it posted chapter one a million times

It's short not to sweet:(

" I want us to be official, I want you as my girl again, my girl.." he scoffed grabbing her hand back .

She couldn't keep hiding her feelings how she missed him dearly anymore an she couldn't keep him waiting in her either.

Camille and the girls came back from the bank and they heard the front door open. Jack started getting dressed faster than you could imagine, he had done a lot of getting pulling pants up and shirts on moment when leaving under Evelyn's roof.

With bringing girls home and having brothers that don't know how to knock while he masturbated.

She laughed at him pulling over a green shirt about to put his head in the arm hole and couldn't hold it in.

" That's funny to you? Huh?" he asked trying to sound tough as he made his head in the right hole.

putting his fist out motioning it playfully.

" Your a freaking ass." she said back putting her dukes up and swatting at her.

He loved seeing her act so silly along with him.

" Can I come by after your meeting , I'd love to see you there ?" he asked putting his hands together as if he were pleading.

She opened his bed room door and thought to herself before speaking .

"Hmmm, after 8, but nothing after 11, I have work early." she said waving to him and going down the hall to see the girls.

"Back together?" Camille asked hands on her hips awaiting a answer firmly, like everyone else hoping for a 'yes.'

"No ..actually it might happen soon tho." she said crossing her fingers hoping for it to go smoothly looking back to se if he was still in the could t see them but with the vents in the house you basically hear the most of it. He smiled a bit while taking out his notes to write more lyrics.

8:45pm..

Her meeting had been over for a hour and she was resting in the bed with Mika her little brother.

Apparently while she was off at her meeting, her bastard father dropped him without notice or a call , luckily Bobby was there.

Bobby was still hot headed about the situation and gave gave him a handful to leave on .

He was on the phone with Angel like a female telling him what just happened.

"Yeah that bitch ass trick left his son with nothing but the clothe on his back!" Bobby was yelling on the phone.

Jo closed the door to her room just a bit not wanting him to her the fowl was left there in a pair of Pajamas that seen like a size to small that made the pants legs look like high waters. The poor thing was cold and didn't even have a jacket.

She was reading him a story before bed time. It was a book that she had found in old "music" room that use to be Jacks as a kid. The cover of the book was a bold orange with animals all over with a shiny book spine.

"So many beautiful creatures in the world, some have scales and some have fur. Some live in the sea and some on land." she started up reaching for a glass of wine that didn't exist out of habit she would do when she read one of her books.

Mika cuddled on her chest and held her closing his eyes and listening to her heart beat an voice.

She thought to herself how much this reminded her of mom when she was a kid.

Mika looked so much like her as child. The fluffy curls that are long, the same dimples on his cheek and same smile.

The door bell rung as she was caught in her daze.

Bobby had answered it now off the phone with Angel hoping to God it was Mikas father singe could knock him out cold.

" Hey Bobby?" Jack said confused of his brothers angered face and eyes full or rage.

" Oh, get in here ." Bobby answered letting out a hide sigh.

Jack had came with a bouquet of flowers in his arms and had his hair combed down instead of the punk look. He looked more reserved instead of his usual sex pistol look!

"What's this all for? Ha. You bought me flowers?" Bobby joked reaching for the flowers as Jack moved them away .At least he stopped calling him gay recently but still implied it.

"You gotta just keep Going don't you?" Jack answered coming in the house like he was the mess.

"You ain't getting no ass tonight tho." Bobby grinned , he basically had the tone in his voice of certainty at his brother turning his back. Jacks heartbeat skipped a beat and raised a brow.

"How come? Uh I mean why would you say that!" Jack said looking a little flustered and had his mouth dropped.

Was she not here? Did she have a date ?...

"Little bro, everyone know you still hitting it!, Jerry knows, I know. " Bobby laughed .

" Jack!" her sweet voice called from the hallway.

He walked towards the hallway and she was there closing the door to her bedroom softly.

"I have a tired guest so please keep it quiet." she said to him putting the finger to her mouth.

Jack kept looking at the door handle like he wanted to bust in after she said that.

"Its Mika, My dad just left him here while I was gone...as usual I'm in charge...I'm in fucking charge." she whimpered trying to hold it together, falling apart rift from him buy pulled it together fast.

She had a lot of things Happening in her life and she didn't want him to worry about her life.

He handed her the flowers.

"I know how flowers make you smile so..." he said to her.

"Thank you so much, I really needed to smile and I'm glad your here." she said hugging him as he patted her on the back.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I may have to bring Mika to Texas..I'm not sure..my family on my Dads side wants him to be there." she sighed blowing out her Mouth making the strands that fell on her face blow up.

" I hate him so damn much for what he puts you guys threw!" he growled getting pissed that she might have to leave to Texas to bring him back home.

As for what se had told him before, Kevin, was the black sheep of the family.

Moving himself away from his family, his closest ken was his sister , Abby Kingsley-Deen. She had brown hair and was kinda heavy set. She was the a amazing mother but had a rough patch when she got addicted to coke but has been clean for 6 years.

That's who wanted her little brother now.

She had already looked up ticket cost and when to leave at cheapest for them both.

She knew she wanted to get back with her beloved Jack but this may actually set then back a little ...

They spent the night talking over the plans for Mika. He was getting more upset over the way she was planning didn't want to leave Mika out there with them by himself at first.

He wasn't familiar with Texas since he hadn't met his Aunt and Uncle before. She wished she could take him, but that would be a negative . She wasn't someone who had a regular background that had children some how in their life, wasn't really capable taking in a kid out the blue, an it was bad enough the dad lives in the same city,when they would do a interview it would probably consider Jack Mercer a negative in his life since his case of being a "missed up case".

She had already contacted the police and asked what should happen with Mika, her father Kevin would be most likely losing his child and getting a visit from the police.

7:12 am

"Is she leaving or going?" Bobby asked Jack early in the morning since he was up and getting ready to get back to Jerry's.

Jack was in the shower while Bobby was using the bathroom.

The shower coming down on Jack as he washes his face he answered. " I don't want to talk about it." Jack muffled in the water.

He had a lot going on in his mind and just didn't want to talk about it tho it wasn't set in the stone but she made it very apparent that she would like to go.

" Don't start acting like you don't want to talk and shit Jackie!,stop being a punk!" Bobby yelled back at his brother pissed he wouldn't say much back.

Jack tossed back the shower curtain with just his face showing.

" Shut up Bobby, damn, why are you so loud?" he hissed.

"Is she leaving or not" He groaned.

"The fuck Bobby!? I'm sure I'm pretty sure said annoyed showing his face getting red and some of his neck as well like he wanted to yell an was suffocating.

"Bobby wiped his ass and got up an flushed the toilet and pulled up his boxers.

" Someone didn't get laid." he said now washing his hands an leaving.

Everything was falling apart.

He was sure his relationship had hit bottom , it's just not going work now.

Thank you for all the people who follow and favorite.

The fact that people do so make me want to kept writing.

Even when I had bad brain farts and such, it helps.

Leave a review!? Maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

I have gone and made the idea of 1 and half years have gone by .

Times have changed, people have grown, some held grudges and others stayed the same.

Jack was out with all his brothers drinking to the amazing hickey game they just won.

First time in a long time all of them went out for drinks or even played hockey.

" I want to make a toast to a great game, those fuckers had it coming an to my two brothers and my little sister that went hard as well!" Bobby shouted as they all clinked the bottles together

.

" This "sister" got that girls number!" Jack said pointing at a tall redhead carrying glasses from empty tables.

"Man I wish my ass was single, Sofi got me running around always telling me I'm doing everything wrong, chick is driving me crazy." Angel sighed admiring Jack.

"So when you gonna get that DNA test done? That maybe looks casper!" Bobby laughed at the

subject of their son Marco who looked very light for Angels child.

Jerry laughed as well at the Casper comment.

"You guys are a mess!, he could just be really ashy."Jack stated.

" I told you man she ain't loyal, she's a nasty as it comes." The eldest brother grinned taking a swig of beer.

"I've seen dogs more loyal than she is man, tsk tsk." Jerry added in.

"Any bone distracts a dog." Jack cracked.

The brothers knew it didn't much hurt Angel's feeling cause he honestly didn't want the fatherhood life anymore as bad as it sounded, he was drained and felt like Marco wasn't his.

Jack was doing fine for himself he ended moving out of Jo Anna's since she left for Texas. He had gotten signed and was always having a girl at his arms.

He never dated them but he had a sexual relationship with most of the girls.

Bobby still had his Job working on fords and repeating just about any vehicles engine.

Angel was the one that barely was home and no one really knew what he was doing. He always had a excuse tho not to be home.

Jerrys life stayed the same, he had a wonderful wife and children an were doing everything a man is suppose to in helping his family.

Bobby still kept in contact with Jo Anna. He talked to her about four times a month or sometimes less.

Jack and her didn't exactly speak anymore but still knew what was going on threw Bobby.

Bobby spilled the beans a lot!

She knew he had gotten signed, that he had gotten into trouble with the possession of pot.

He had moved into a new place with his band mate.

She also heard how the brothers were and even how Bobby's "love" life was going.

But Jack honestly liked to hear what was going on in her life but always felt angry afterwards cause he wasn't a part of it. That was out the guy he was.

He wanted to know she was Doing well.

He heard she had went Into photography and was asked to do few shots herself.

She was featured on a website that was a semi nude( topless but had a cowboy hat over her chest) in one picture that made Jack upset cause he actually looked up the picture when Bobby had talked about her picture.

Other things were going on in her life that Bobby didn't tell jack. Like she was going to be visiting the guys mainly kept herself single , she only had dated Jack since she left. She knew it wouldn't be good to have a long distance love life.

Jack managed to send Mika postcards an at one point did the same with Jo.

While they were drinking an and watching a game of football in the bar And they got interrupted by a very loud voice.

"

Angel what the fuck are you doing here? Your getting drunk? Get over here." a thick Hispanic accent yelled demanding him to come forth.

"Get your girl , better get ya girl." Jerry said controlling himself since he felt humiliated.

"Sofi baby I said I'd be home later on, It's not later on to me yet!" Angel yell lightly grabbing her arm moving we away from the men.

" Shes always popping her corn muffin head up where she's not wanted." Bobby snarled looking at the dysfunctional couple.

They were yelling and pointing at each other as everyone stared.

"Hey where the baby!?" Jack interrupted thinking of who else could be watching the child if she in side the bar.

"He's fine he's in the car." she snapped brushing Jacks question off waving her finger towards him.

" That crazy bitc- she left the-he is he car!?" he yelled in shock of her stupidity!

" You left him in the car, my lord Sofi how stupid can you be?" Angel asked leaving the bar to get in the car with the baby , she followed after him flipping off Jack.

It was actually horrible to see that their little family might not be all Brady bunch like people would like, she was always whining and bitching, wouldn't get a job and now she won't have sex with Angel.

All the guys had went about their night.

"I will be visiting , I'll see if there's anything there worth moving back..I'm happy here." Jo said to Bobby on the webcam.

She was In bra on cam with him since she just took a shower.

All her curves made Bobby giddy.

" I'm hoping you stay..I mean we all miss you princess." he said topless as well since he just sent a girl home with cab fair.

" Thats a Awkward thing to say considering I saw a girl behind you leaving earlier." she laughed at him. The girl had blown up on webcam seeing that Bobby went straight to chat with another girl after They had sex.

"Yeah yeah yeah! You know how I send them home after I get pussy." he bragged smiling at the camera an winked.

"So anyways Bobby ,before I laugh." she said .

" Um how is Jack , does he know about me coming, I really don't want to See him." she admitted making a face of disgust

He just shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to promise here anything...

"How come your so comfortable in letting me see you on cam like this." he asked trying to get her mind of the last subject.

She looked down at her breast an smiled.

"I guess your not like my brother anymore since I don't date your brother now? So now your just some guy I talk to." she said the second part rolling her eyes jokingly like a diva.

"Yeah whatever some guy!, same guy you watched on cam beat off to you " said l looking down at his crotch area.

Her heart started beating faster when he said that, she was drunk one night on webcam with Bobby

And they played truth and dare.. One of his dares were to do that and Jos dare was simply make out with a stuff animal tho she went braless out of her choice but she enjoyed watching the man stroke for her.

They both said a lot of things while they were drunk that could actually complicate a friendship

"Oh wow your cock is thick!" she whispered staring at the camera as he angled it to his penis.

Bobby just grinned and kept the motion as he pleasures himself.

She hadn't gotten any sex since Jack by her choice. She honestly gave one guy a blow job while she was Texas.

He was a thirty something year old man in her photography class. and was totally not her style or type, but he was sweet.

" I really feel stupid about asking you that dare, I feel so dumb." she said remembering it all.

" No need princess to feel dumb..you've miss the cock no big deal ." he laughed putting his arms back around his head leaning back on the computer chair. " I could get it whenever still!"he laughed.

"

He knew he wasn't getting any, he jut loves to take the liberty in picking about it.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

She turned around and saw her Auntie was behind her now.

" Oh I didn't know you were talking to your friend." she said with a handful of towels she was putting in her bedroom closet for Jo. Her Aunt waved at Bobby on the screen an grinned at his muscles. " Is he excited to see you soon?" she asked.

" I'm ecstatic ." Bobby answered.

He basically Knew her family as if he were there as much as they stayed talking.

Sometimes she felt bad but jack is who stopped speaking to her after he got a little more gigs and people wanting to sign him she became last priority in their long distance relationship.

" Baby girl are you going to stop by and see That Jack fellow, I bet he would love to see you too." Aunt Abby said coming up to her , she brushed her hair back from her nieces face.

Bobby watches the two on cam silently waiting for her to speak.

" We've changed Auntie..him more than I." she mumbled

" I think the mature thing is to not let him control your emotions with your actions down there." she added. She felt like she was in a hot chair and judged by her that moment, she knew she was right but Jack could make her feel anyway depending on his mood as didn't want to go there to fight and she didn't want to go there getting attached to anyone.

Jack nor Bobby.

" Hey I have to talk to later..someone's at the door." Bobby said to her exiting out the chat really fast before she could say a word.

He didn't want to take a chance to be on cam with her when someone was at the door. He found out soon he just had gotten a package, so there goes their chat for the day!

One week later ..

Jack was out playing around his group trying to get into the flow of music they have been stuck trying to get a song, lately things weren't giving him the spark he needed or he was uninspired.

He had been mainly been fucking around with his time, drinking and girls.

He had been going down a spiral when he got the things he finally wanted, the little fame he had got went this his head.

" Baby can you come over as cuddle with me?" the girl in Jacks bed cries out with her annoying voice.

He grunted just about every time she spoke with her horrible voice.

"No we're trying to do a jam session!" he yelled back.

"Jackie come on back to bed, you can play whenever!" she whined touching her breast and kicking her lips on he bed as the band saw we from the other room.

They were laughing at her stupidity and how sleazy she was.

He tried not to make any eye contact and hope she would just be quiet like a kid with no attention.

"It's not like you've made a decent song in a while, come to bed." she giggled innocently.

"What the hell did you say?" Jack asked now giving her the attention she didn't want now!

The band mates were 'ohhing'

At the way Jack snapped and he was standing up and walking over to her and kicked some wads of paper on the ground.

The girl looked up at him now since he was above her. Eyes wide and mouth zipped.

"Get the hell out my apartment now Paige!, I'm tired of you running your mouth!" he snapped pulling away his covers from legs an pointing to the door.

"I didn't mean it to be rude.." she said looking at him fear like she was in trouble.

He kneeled down to the bed side.

" You don't need to be scared; " he said low, "but you need to get the hell out!" he said yelling the second part.

She got off the bed and shot out the door not looking back.

"Damn your seriously pissed as hell over some girl that doesn't know shit?" his drummer asked.

"She didn't have to run her mouth, I'm stressed over the music Im writing an then she says that!" Jack said tossing a can of beer he found, off the table to a wall.

" At least shes a good lay!" the bassist said patting him in the back.

"She was a horrible lay , dead fish! I guess that's what happens when you bang a virgin." he said an grinned but joking!

They all had a shocked look on their faces.

" I was kidding she wasn't a virgin!" he said back looking at them hoping he didn't make a untastedful joke.

Honestly the band was worried about him and the girls he were seeing , he never really knew to much about them an knew he

Had some close calls with under age girls , luckily they were they're to tell him their ages.(17)

The awkward silence was broken with his cell phone ringing it said Angel was calling.

"Hey, what do I owe the pleasure to this call?" Jack answered.

"Um hey cracker jack-" Angel said...

Jack had gotten off the phone after the shortest conversation he had on it with his big mouth brother.

He had just heard not to freak out when he went over to Bobby whenever.

He wasn't sure why he told him that an he wouldn't give him a clue as what he meant.

Bobby was driving to the airport and keep checking him out in the mirror to see how he looked.

He never felt so happy to see someone that wasn't family, his palm were sweating and his lips were chapped.

He pulled up In the parking lot and walked into the airport and looked at the gates.

Arizona

New Mexico

Austin!

There it was, her flight.

He waited at the gate regretting not getting her a teddy bear or some of her favorite flowers. He now saw the first few people getting off . A family of four, a man and his kid, a woman with her husband and then out she came. She had on a jean vest and skinny jeans and heels with a small backpack in her hand.

"Is that you! " she yelled waving towards him knowing of course it was. "Yeah,!its me girl, bring your country ass here." Bobby said nervous.

She gave him a hug when walking to his distance.

" I'm not country! I don't listen to Blake Selton or Reba or nothing!"she said knowing telling a bold lie , he held her close..her was lies beneath his chin as her ear was placed on his chest.

" Dont get all offended and write a song about it...country girl." he whispered knowing he found a new way to tease looked up at him now an sighed.

" Same Bobby Mercer! ,well are you the only one who came to pick me?" she asked curious. He nodded his head 'yes'.

" I'll get your bags, it wont take long til we leave, oh Sofi said she wants to see you as soon as you get in town..she hasn't shut the fuck about ya." he said.

She wanted to ask about Jack but her whole being couldn't bring herself to ask.

" But first we need to stop by Ma's

grave...it's her birthday.. " he said low and taking a deep breath , his whole ace changes like he was bothered.

She had never went to their mothers grave before.

She always wanted to but Jack always went on his time and felt like he wanted to be alone without her. He has no problem with going with brothers tho.

"So will I see everyone there?..."

She asked as he got her bags.

" Ya we should, we ALL know her birthday and that we visit her." he said letting out that 'hey!..Jack will be there..'

3:50 pm

They both had stopped at a flowers shop and were trying to get a look at which flowers to get.

"I didn't know flowers were a damn expensive ! They're mother fucking plants!" Bobby said looking at the price of the bouquets that were already out together. He was actually pissed off not knowing if he was going to afford to get flowers. He looked in his wallet for whatever cash he on him before pay day.

'shit, only 40 bucks on me!'he thought taking out the four dollar bills of '10'. He put it back in the wallet an frowned at his debit card knowing he had went over draft way over his limit. He wanted to go big with the flowers!

She walked over to him and held a bouquet of flowers full of red roses and white roses.

"These would be amazing,I heard she loved red roses! And look they're full stemmed!" she said barely being able to hold it up without help. He faked a smile and just nodded. She could tell he was over whelmed on the size.

" How much?" he sighed looking at the cheap little teddy bears.

"180" the lady yelled from the counter hearing him ask about price to Jo.

"Hey, I'll pay for them, I have no problem with that Bobby." she said taking out her debit looked pretty much in shock, where did she get that money?why would she want to pay?

She never met her..

" I don't want-" he started.

"Robert Mercy, just let me buy it, it's on me." she said giving the woman her card and smiled at him. He smirked back feeling she saved him a hole in his wallet.

"Don't go thinking I'm ya sugar momma or something." she laughed looking at him stern an waving her finger at him.

It was time for them to go to the cemetery and head to the grave site of his mother.

She felt like it was going to be awkward that Jack was suppose to be there an she was suppose to have all these emotions for this woman she had never met.

Jack was sitting in his car by himself already at the site, he was always got nervous seeing his mother , he hated going with his brothers. He felt like he was so weak compared to the way they bottles emotions. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and got out an lit a cig. He saw Angel making his way up to her grave from a far and behind him saw Jerry park.

The weather was chill and hit their far pretty hard. It seemed like it was going to ran anytime soon in them. Jerry for our his car after turning it off an walked to his little brother and waves him. Jacks eyes looked empty as he held all his thoughts in.

"Ready?" Jerry asked.

"Let's see Ma." is all jack said in return still smoking walking ahead of him.

The brothers had they're way to the grave and Jerry went to put a single rise on her grave.

Angel took out the photo of his son Marco and places it in a frame by her tomb. Telling her all about how hes so smart. How he was scared he wasn't the father an how much he wished he would have been they're to be a grandmother.

Jack winced at that word 'grandmother.' for his own reasons.

Jack knelt down an showed his guitar pic.

" Hey , Ma this old thing got me a few gigs an now I'm signed..I'm living my dream." he choked holding the pic close to him now, it was a purple pic with a 'J' on it, He had received it with the guitar she bought him for his 1st birthday with her.

"He's got talent Ma, the music is loud and crazy but He must be doing something right!" Jerry laughed .

He smirked back at him an got off his knee as they stood in silence.

"started without us , that's cool assholes." Bobby said behind them sarcastic.

" Without us?" Jack asked as he saw the female figure behind him with bouquet of roses covering her face as she looked down.

Jo looked up from the roses and waves at the guys.

Angel knew she would be visiting? But Angel no clue when, and no clue she would be here today!

"Jo?" Jack said

"Hi ..Jackie" Jo said back.

"She bought Mom some beautiful flowers." Jerry said walking over to hug her.

"How'd you know I paid?" Jo asked looking curious.

"Hes as broke as the ten commandments!" Angel laughed.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

Why would she be here? He couldn't keep his eyes off her, it was like a million feelings were happening right now.

He felt a flutter in stomach now instead of the lump in his throat he had from speaking to his Mom. " You look great." Jack said still looking her up and down.

" Oh thanks?" Jo answered not making eye contact.

They're both grown ass adults here, things she be civil!

She placed the flowers down and backed up and then slightly made eye with Jack. He was looking himself. She didn't want to admit that tho.

"Ma this is Jo Anna Shes a real good friend of ours, she brought you these flowers." Bobby said.

"She already knows of her.." Jack mumbled. They didn't catch what he had said. She was all he talked about when he visited , of course she knew of her, Bobby would make it like he knew her only.

She didn't really know what to do so she just waved at the grave. She looked around t the guys who all seemed to actually see here...

Angel was looking down at her grave and then something grabbed his attention, her voice? Evelyn ?

" Oh my lord, your son! Angel, he is beautiful! I want you to know how proud I am of you don't be scared to be a father. You have the most precious gift right in front you." her voice faded from his mind ..he than smirked an seemed pleased.

" Jeremiah , how are those girls of mine? Growing up big and strong? Hmm how I miss them so much, I'm surprised you haven't brought them to see me tho. Jerry, watch over your brother Angel in these hard times..he needs guidance."

"My little Jackie, not so little now? I love you, I want you to know I will always expect great things from you, because I know what your capable of.

Oh and Jack don't let her slip away...

" Robert Mercer...don't hurt Jackie..Shes not for you honey."

Her voice said upset.

The five of them were ready to leave, Angel had to go pick up the baby from daycare.

" If the baby is at daycare, where is Sofi , she said she wanted to see me?" Jo asked Angel. His face looked lost like he didn't even haw a clue. He shrugged his shoulders.

" She said shed be at her grandparents, at least that's what she claimed ." he mumbled then walking away.

"Okay? What the fucking fuck what's that about?" she muttered. She knew things had changed a lot since the last she saw Sofia,

But she felt like he was describing a stranger to her!

Jack wanted to say something to Joanna, even tho he broke it off with her by cutting off communication but seeing her brought up a lot of feelings.

"Joanna, how long will you be staying?" Jack asked from behind her.

She was putting on beanie and zipping up her jacket when he said this, she turned at him..

" I don't know really, my ticket says 7 days? it depends on how my time is here, I could leave early of stay longer." she said with a bit of annoyance.

" So, how have you been?" he asked scratching his head an felt nervous. She curled her lips like 'as if he cared?!'

" Been good..I guess.. Just taking up photography, something new I thought I try ."

"Hmm that's neat, Which chain of hotel are you staying at?"

" I'm staying with Bobby.."

"Bobby?..Mercer?" he stated dumbfounded.

His eyebrows raised at this! His mind went wild with ideas. His ex staying with Bobby!? She would prolly be spending her time on her Knees there!?

'No Jack she's not like that'

he kept telling himself.

The thought of them even being in the same room alone bothered him. Bobby couldn't control his attentions with a girl with curves, and she was packing curves.

Bobby came up to the two , there was a awkward silence that he made even worse by walking over.

" So I just heard Jos staying with you?" Jack said taking out a cigarette and lighter.

"Yeah she is ,she-"

" Can I talk to you alone Bobby?, If that's okay with you Jo?" Jacks voice obviously was pissed and had a smartass whit to go with it.

He walked away giving the que for

him to follow him.

Bobby felt guilty now, his mothers words still lingering but he wasn't going to stop the tough guy act.

"What the fuck is Going on? Huh? Explain this shit!" Jack asked him furiously.

" She wanted to visit, so I picked her up, don't come at me like some worried old bitch Jackie, you better watch yo mouth!" Bobby said not even blinking or moving a muscle but his fast talking lips.

Jack knew there was a limit to stop with his brother.

He was smoking on the cig and it calmed him slowly. " Whatever." Jack said straying away to his car.

Jo already wanted to leave early with her ticket now seeing what she got herself into.

She didn't want any trouble, she just honesty wanted to see everyone, she hoped that Jack didn't think her and Bobby were a item.

She teased, she flirted and she joked an laughed with Bobby ..but she didn't want ..well didn't know what she wanted yet. But she certainly was in the position of making herself look like she was making a move.

Around 9pm

Jack and Jerry had a heart to heart.

"Jerry . She looked right threw me, like I was just a nobody, I hate how I ended it man, I was so stupid." Jack said to Jerry seating In his living room.

"She just feels bitter, man that she loves stopped all contact with her..cause you were a little butt hurt she wasn't here, still don't make sense." Jerry said honest nodding his head.

" I had so much happening for myself at the time I just had to move on, it was a friendship that I didn't want I wanted her to my girl!"Jack confessed.

"You let success go to your head Little bro! An YOU stopped trying less than three months of her gone." Jerry snapped feeling bad for his choice in words but he had to hear it.

Around 10pm

Bobby and Jo were settled in. She wanted to go out but the weather got terribly cold fast! So she spent it inside wrapped in a fleece blanket that smelt like car oil slightly. Whatever Bobby had been working on completely lingered on things after a long day at his job and not instantly taking a shower made it worse.

She got up and took it from around her and went rambling around in the kitchen.

He seriously had no kind of ready to make meals or even fruit anywhere to snack on. She went threw his pantry still trying to find hope of something to eat.

Biscuit mix, can of peas, a open box of rice , cake mix and candy canes!

"Someone motherfucking forgot to go grocery shopping!" she said closing the door and behind the other side of the door was Bobby. "Shit ,insult a man behind his back well yeah." Bobby chuckled waving a Chinese takeout menu in front of her. She snatched it away and smirked that he heard her.

" You could safe a lot more money if you just go down to the food Mart ,Robert! 15 bucks for chow mien and rice, really?!" she said eyeing threw it.

He shrugged his shoulders. " I'm not the cooking type, Jackie was handed down the cooking pans and sugar and aprons bullshit , not me." he grunted.

"Oh stop." she mumbled breathing out loud to show her annoyance.

"I mean if you want me to call up Jack so he bring some food I can do that." he said sarcastic. She had no clue why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

She just nodded her head no with her arms crossed.

" Good cause all he eats is pussy now." he laughed not remembering who he was talking to, I guess he was in the joking mood like when his brothers are around.

" Oh.." Jo commented clearing her throat an looking down.

"Shit, damn, I mean...I was kidding about how he had groupies and-"Bobby tried to recover himself.

"No it's okay , just, just order us something please." she said turning around not wanting him to see her tears. He came up from behind her and kissed her neck and nuzzled it. "I'm Sorry is what I meant.." he finally said to her . She turned at him slowly and for some reason she kisses him on the lips. It made her feel wanted, beautiful, important for a change.

He kissed her back passionate cupping his hand over her breast feeling her heart beat fast.

She broke the kiss and the years were gone before the end of the kiss. He looked at her the same way Jack did. That same look filled with 'want' 'desire' and 'care'..

He lifted her shirt over her head showing her exposed breast pressed against him. He lowered his neck down and kissed in over inch and curve of her chest.

He took off his shirt and directed her to the bedroom. She took of her pants and panties and he took of his bottoms. He took out a condom and ripped the package open and handed it to her as he out it in him snug and fit.

They soon found the self heated by each others body as he thrusted in her body laying on the bed. "Bobby, baby it's been to long for me..slower." she moaned in a Little pain from her being opened by his cock so fast.

" I forgot I'm sorry Jo.." he slowing down for her.

He hadn't felt anything like her in so long. She felt so tight compared to girls he's been with. She kissed his neck as he worked the pace, she relaxed her legs a little now. He grabbed the both if them and spread them wide as he plowed into her making her so wet!

She moaned and screamed pulling the sheets feeling like she was going to cum first.

He was getting close too. " Baby I'm going to cum !" he groaned.

"Me too!" she moaned tossing her head back as he took his last three thirst his body shook as he came. He was sweating above her and looked so pleased.

He pulled out if her and went to the bathroom.

"Damn Jo you got a tight pussy!" Bobby said from the bathroom still amazed at how she held his cock in her so tossed the condom in the trash and he turned on the water from the sink and splashed his face.

" Oh shush." she hissed.

She felt better about the whole day now. She and Bobby were still friends nothing more..and he seemed to always make her feel better. She just knew sex with him was a temporary fix of Jack. She knew Jack was doing the same thing with some tatted up girl or some Joan Jett wannabe ..but she felt guilty, did Bobby feel any sort of guilt?

She got up from

The bed and walked behind Bobby and just looked at him from behind. 'how could I portray herself as this!?" she sighed under her breath as Bobby turned to her."what was that princess?" he asked only hearing her voice but not the question.

"Nothing.." she replied.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I sorry I don't update enough loss of inspiration an lack of thought. Got in the way and I'm always do herea what I gathered .**_

_**Reviews?**_

Chapter 11

"I can't believe I slept with him!l

"I can't believe I let myself do that!"

Jo continued to repeat in her head.

She had a horrible feeling about the whole thing. It had sank in like a stick in quick sand...

She went from feeling just a little guilty to a piece of shit.

She was fixing Breakfast for herself but decided to fix Bobby some as well. She would look down the hall which was a straight shot view from the kitchen to his room. He was still asleep wrapped in his blanket with the classic one leg hanging out.

After they had sex, Bobby was persistent about having sex again and her sharing the wasn't rough about it or creepy.

It just wasn't right..

She had to refuse his offer an sleep on the couch and NO made his plate and sat it on the table, sunny side up, maple bacon and hash browns.

She also made herself a plate of just has hash browns and started to eat without him.

She wanted to finish and get out for the morning before he woke up.

After her breakfast, she went to see Sofia...god how she missed her. She didn't know how much had changed with her, but she hoped she was still the same girl.

She needed a friend to talk to about this.

Plus she wanted to see their son Marco, she knew she would love him as soon as she saw him.

.(Sofia and Jo)

"Oh my god sofi! He is such a chunky hunk! Two good looking parents, make one model looking kiddo!"Jo said giving the baby kisses on his cheek while she burped him.

" You look so much like a mommy. Mami." Sofi said smiling leaning back on the chair in the living room an saw Jo give a half hearted smile.

"Oh ...I am so sorry ..I forgot-"

Sofi was starting but Jo just awkwardly chucked." It's okay seriously." Jo said now low.

She had gotten over the miscarriages...sometimes it bothered her when people wouldn't speak of it, it's happened but she didn't want people to have pity after such a long time.

"So Angel told me..you saw Jack?, yes?" she asked grinning knowing it was time for 'girl talk'

Sex, love, friends and work,topics.

"Yes, I saw him.. An it was so freaking weird!" she said shaking her head thinking about it.

"So word has it that you are staying with Bobby...that has to be a nightmare!" Sofi said rolling her eyes and crossing her legs.

"Uh hmmm yeh." Jo said not making eye contact.

"Oh my fucking goodness , you and Bobby? I knew it, I knew something was up!" She jumped up an pointed at her.

"Hush!" jo Hissed at her for barely waking the baby, who was drifting off.

"So you know how I like can't stand that fucking thick headed dick Bobby!? Tell me everything!" Sofi said almost yelling.

"Uh-I'm going to tell Jack everything first." she replies softly not wanting her to ask about the serials on her sex life.

"Honeybee if there is something I know! What ever happens while your not in a relationship ..is no ones business but your own." she said back Batting her lashes feeling proud of her statement which she lived by...I'm sure.

"wait-what do you mean, you knew?" Jo asked back curious of what's she "knew".

"girl I knew what you guys did a year ago at Jerry's house-you look guilty as fuck! When you happen to come out the room with him, plus bobby couldn't keep his eyes off you after wards.." she said.

Angel walked in the room, he came over looking kind of upset.

They both thought he may had over heard.

"Damn she is not your nanny!, why aren't you holding Marco!" angel said looking ticked at Sofi.

"shut up, she wanted to Hold him babe!" she yelled back.

"oh my god, really? Angel it's okay , he's like my nephew and I wanted to hold him , okay?" Jo snapped feeling like Angel just wanted to start something because he was taking stress off on his woman.

Angel had been stressed an slightly annoyed with everything in his life but he was in the wrong this time.

She knew it was time to leave soon.

Her phone starts ringing in her pocket as she's in the grocery store getting lunch.

"Hey where you are ?" Bobby asked on the other line sounding like he driving.

"I'm getting some stuff." she answered not wanting him to know where.

"Did you want me to get you? We can have lunch?" he asked.

Bobby had stopped dating around 26 and it was weird for him to pull out the concerns and fluff with someone after so long, fuck buddies just don't get that from him but he wanted more.

"I was actually just at Angels and I ate there." she lied about the food.

"hey I got to go-I'll see you later." Jo said to Bobby

Bobby was about to say "bye".

When he heard a voice in the background . "Hey Jo ." is all he heard before the phone hung up.

She turned around and saw Jack with a cart behind her.

She couldn't help but look confused that he was actually had never shopped before by himself with the amount of of food in his cart as well.

"Wow that's a lot of food, munchies?" she asked smart ass like. She saw a lot of it wasn't junk food which was new.

He smirked and an then chuckled knowing she heard from someone about him smoking weed now.

" I don't need a lecture Jo ." he said jokingly.

"Wouldn't try.."

She then turned to go down another aisle only for him to follow her. " Hows Mika, I bet he's tall huh?" he asked . Jack was very interested in how Mika was doing but also wanted to just keep talking to her.

"He's alright! He really into cars now, an He got Into all that 80s rock.." she said .

" I've missed him..." he said really translating into " I've missed you guys."

" He's always asking about you, your career too, he said he wants to come see you in world tour if you get that far." she smiled.

"damnit! 'if'?" Jack said fake choking on words.

How could he always make her smile and laugh. There's just something about him.

Jo tried not to make to much eye contact. He was buttering her up and all over again with being a smooth talker. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell him her little secret. He meant to know? Would he care? Maybe Bobby will tell?

"Jo you look, amazing by the way! I just wanted you to know that you look stunning still to me." he said moving forward to her.

Jacks pov:

" She looks More than amazing, she looked fuckable , no no no she wasn't just another groupie ! ...she was seductive ." her hips held nicely by her skinny jeans and she has her breast covered a bit more than usual."She should never wear a outfit where her breast were covered too much" he thought.

"Wonder if Bobby has seen those bad boys since she's here."

End of pov

" thank you-I" Jo started when a girl came over with blonde hair and a long ponytail in dreads and was really tall had interrupted .

She was annoying just with that stupid smile on her face!

"Oh my freaking lord.. Your Jack from the spares! I'm new in town and your music is everywhere! I knew you from a mile away!" she shrieked .

" yeah ok..a mile." Jo muttered under her breath.

"Thank you so much , did you see the album at the coffee shop down the street?" he asked sounding pretty excited but not trying sound cocky.

"Yeah my friend David told me to listen to y'all! I bought it an I play it on the way to work dude." she said giggly bouncing up showing off her medium sized breast in her tank top.

'great a fucking groupie , fuck this.'

" I gotta get going, I'll leave you to your fan." she said already pushing the cart away not looking back.

"fucking big headed-" she mumbles under her breath not even knowing why she was truly upset.

They weren't together, defiantly not last night!

"babe-" he caught himself to late as she turned back at him with confusion...he had said it out of habit or slightly cause that's how he sees her, as his...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

I have slipped away from this sorry I completely made this a alter universe !thanks for the people read my mess of fanfiction .. Yes , I like love triangle , odd love crap. also sorry for misspelling cause I write in a iPod! Autocorrect likes to change words.

"Babe? Excuse me?" she smirked asking back.

His facial expression was so cute when he looked like he shouldn't have done something. Those big blue eyes now looking anywhere but at her.

The little groupie had had it an have Jack a disgusted look an walked away.

"guess your not getting your dick wet now since she's gone." she cracked. Trying to hold in her laughter.

He looked unease and like he was trying to hold back everything he wanted to say, his eyes have away everything his mouth wouldn't say.

" How about we get your food and talk about 'it' at your place?" she finally spat it out knowing they had to talk about it sooner or later.

He have a huge of relieve that she said it first.

After they were paid for an drove to his house...an unpacked the food.

She lend on the counter while he put the last item up.

" so I'll get it out there..are you with bobby?" he said straight foward.

"hell no Jackie! I kept contact with him big deal!" she felt like she was swallowing a big secret.

" I just want you know I'm sorry for how we ended, I can't take separation ..so I bailed looking for something to-"

"replace me with" she finished for him. Her face was dead serious how she felt an he knew it was true.

She knew she could be hard on him but wanted him to know how it felt to her.

"I love you .. I didn't stop either, waking up with fame an girls in your bed you don't love fuckin sucks Jo!"

It hurt for him to admit he slept with other girls , but it was the one thing that made her feel less guilty about her an Bobby..

She tried to keep her Tears from rolling down her cheeks but it didn't work. He walked over to her an kissed her plump lips gently. She returned it with such lust..but..

She hesitated an whispered. " I slept with Bobby.."

Jack pulled back from the kiss an eyes her over as if she was another woman. " I slept him last night.. An I'm so sorry I don't know-"

Jack then out his finger to her lips hushing her. " do you love him? he asked.

" I have love for him but I love you.." she gasped. That's all he needed to know. He wasn't going to hold it against her. He had made more mistakes than he could count while she was gone.

He kisses her again and an slid his hands down her side. She knew where jack was wanting to go with this.

" Jo, move your stuff in with me" he muffled in between the kiss on her neck now.

Her mind was racing and heart beating fast.

She didn't want to promise anything she didn't speak yet. She did tho unzipped his pants, taking the hint he took his belt off an then pants as she stroked his erect penis. She craved his touch as he played her with breast under her tee. " follow me " he said taking her hand now an bringing her to his bedroom.

They Spent no time with foreplay. He had gotten her so wet and turned on she was ready. Clothes off and skin bare now he went to the drawer for his condom collection and took out one an got it on. He was ready an went in! She missed this feeling of his cock, tho she just fucked bobby.

There was a complete difference in feelings even with the emotions. Jack was a good long size that made her back arch an scream in pain and 's had a thick member that was still good but not like jacks.

He slide it in her slowly remembering how she couldn't handle it some time .

Her breathing was hard and moaning louder. Jack watched over her closely as her body arched. He moaned feeling how warm her pussy was even with the condom on. It drove him crazy he was wearing a condom with her.

" oh god! Please jack deeper!" she begged.

He was shocked in her plee and a gushed in a little more as she scream in pleasure shaking.

" damn Jo Anna! Your going to make me cum soon." he moaned .

She grabbed locks of his hair as she was close, her juices squirt an legs shaked, she moaned as he kept his pace and felt his legs about to give out gave an his face was slightly sweaty as he came thrusting giving a moan.

He pulled out and walked to the trash can taking off the condom ..then noticing it had broke. He didn't much feel it was a big deal and threw it away since it was a small tear.

He came to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

She felt right... She didn't knew if there was a ' us' between them..or lustful fuck all she knew was she loved him.

Jack was extremely tired an feel asleep now . Jo went to check her phone. 1 misses called bobby, I unread text jerry. An shrugged an went back to bed

Her phone rang again after about a hour . She was so out if it she just let it ring before jack couldn't take it anymore.

He got up and tiredly answered it .

" Jo Anna , hello?" Bobby said on the line.

" uh shes asleep , sorry call back later." jack said out of it hanging up bit noticing it was his own brother voice.

Jo got up noticing how late she was over. " jack where's my phone?" she asked. He handed it to her. " who called?" she asked checking her call log after he didn't answer since he was so tired.

" shit.." she said groaning.

'Bobby last called 4 minutes ago ,call lasted 0:13 ...


End file.
